Foreign Affairs
by MidnightIsis
Summary: Ava bought a pair of red stilettos to attend her best friend's birthday. Her heels caught the mat, she hits her head on the bathroom sink and wakes up to a land called Narnia. Ava soon finds herself caught in Caspian's love and Sam her boyfriend. Revising
1. Chapter 1

"So are you coming to the party tonight?" My best friend, Emily, said through the phone. I was walking around my kitchen to find what was edible to me. So far, nothing.

"Of course I'm coming. You know that I never miss out on my best friend's party." I replied. I open the fridge and looked inside. Empty.

I sighed inwardly while shutting the door closed with my hip.

"Okay, the theme is red. So wear anything that's red. The party's at nine. Be there or be square." Emily said. I press the 'End' button on my cellphone and charge it in the wall socket.

"Do I even have red?" I mutter to myself as I walk into my room of my apartment. I open the closet door and skim through each piece of clothing.

Blue.

White.

Pink.

Black.

Purple.

No red.

Looks like I'm gonna have to go shopping. Again. Which Sam didn't like. Sam is my boyfriend since senior year. We both graduated and were reaching our life time goal. Well, his goal to be exact. He was going to be in the Marines and I was going to be a Best Seller author. But since I have writer's block, it seems my dream was put on pause.

I change into a warm gray sweater that has a hood over my black long sleeve shirt and top it off with some skinny jeans and comfortable chucks. I grab my hobo bag and the half charged cell phone.

* * *

A long sigh came over the phone.

"Do you really have to wear red to Emily's party?" Sam has a big issue with money. He wanted the two of us to save money to support our future together but with me spending, he does not like it one bit. Also with Sam's job as a sales associate, it really isn't supporting our home either.

I was holding the phone with one hand; the other driving the car. New York is not a great place to drive under conditions like this.

"I know. I know. But it's my best friend party. I don't want to disappoint the Prima Donna. And besides I'll find a cheap one."

He scoff through the phone. "In New York? Yea, good luck." We both said goodbye and I place the phone back in my bag. The stoplight turn to red causing me to pull to a stop waiting for pedestrians to pass by. I sighed and prop my left elbow on the car handle, tapping my right finger on the steering wheel.

I caught my reflection in the rear view mirror. Two big pairs of green eyes were looking back at me with boredom and irritation. My right hand flew up to my face to tuck back a lock of wavy brown hair that escape from the messy bun.

It was mid December 2010. The most wonderful but busiest time of the year. It was a week before Christmas and yet I did not bought any gifts for my loved one, except Emily which I bought in an advance. Bah zing!

_CLAP! BOOM! _

Heavy rain started to pour down hard, making the streets and my window blurry.

"Great. Just great." I muttered as the lights turn green. The car signal left as it turn a corner and parked at the nearest parking space. I muttered some obscenities as I prepare to run out in the heavy pouring rain.

When I open the car door, I was greeted by a loud thunderous boom followed by tremors down from the gray sky. I breathed out, "Okay you can do this. Besides, the store is right there."

_1 _

_2 _

"3!" Quickly stepping out to shut my car door and using my purse as a protection, I ran to the store, Dillard's. I breathed out a relief and shook excess water off my purse and chose the shoes section.

Soft rumbles came from outside as I slowly walk down the fifth shoe aisle, looking for a pair of red shoes, nibbling my lip in concentration. Just when I was about to give up, a red pair of stilettos caught my eye.

Yes!

Lucky, there was one size left and it was my size! I check the price and almost drop the box. "Three hundred? You've gotta be kidding!"

_But then again it is New York,_ I thought wryly. But if I bought these, Sam would surely be piss. Then again, he's always piss about something.

_Oh, what the hell._

The next thing I know, the red shoes were being wrapped and handed to me.

I hum a made up tune in my head as I walk out of the store with the stilettos in my right hand. I bumped into an old lady and excuse myself.

"Are you okay? I am so sorry." I said to her.

She had white hair that was braided into a fishtail that ended with a black ribbon. She wore some sort of gypsy clothes.

She gently smiled at me and touched my arm.

"You will soon have the greatest adventure in your life." She said to me and with that she walked away.

I blink a couple of times, registering what she had said. I shrug, leaving the store. The sky was clear of rain and left the scent of pavement. I crinkled my nose and got to my car to drive home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yay you came! Nice heels there darling!" Emily complimented. I did a little turn for her to show off my ensemble. It was a short dark blue dress with a sweetheart line and to top it off with my curled hair. My matching clutch was tucked safely under my armpit while I handed Emily her gift.

Emily was wearing a red dress that had ruffles at the bottom and an A line for her top. She looked like a princess.

"Don't open it just yet." I winked.

Emily placed her gift along with the hill pile present and tucked her arm underneath mine. "Come, I wanna show you a friend of mine."

"Here he is!" Emily said. I was greeted with a glass of light red liquid.

"Emily, I can't drink alcohol," I started to say but she cut me off.

"Sure you can, you're 21. It's Rose Wine. Try it." Emily said, bringing the glass near me. The smell was really sweet and intoxicating.

Oh, what the hell? One glass doesn't hurt.

* * *

I chugged down the rose wine in one gulp and finished off with a satisfied smile.

"That's your third glass, Ava." Emily said with concern.

I waved at her with my hand.

"I thought this was my second," I giggled.

"Ava-"

"Emily!" We both look in the direction of who was calling her name. I squinted my eyes to see but my vision was too blurry.

"James!" Emily shouted and ran to him with bear hugs.

My stomach started to churn badly to let me know something's about to go wrong. I placed the glass on a random surface and staggered to the nearest bathroom. I knocked on the door and turned the knob but it was lock.

I sighed and looked for another bathroom. That too was locked. I squinted my eyes to see Emily's bedroom door.

"Maybe she wouldn't mind me using it," I mumbled. I open the door and gently closed it. I spotted the bathroom door and made my way towards it.

I let out a heavy sigh but burp came out that caught in my throat cause me to cough violently.

"Damn," I said to myself. I look in the mirror and saw my hair was disheveled with loose curls. My makeup was smudged with eyeliner making it look like I cried.

At least my clutch is still tucked under my arm. I turn on the faucet to set it 'cold' and rinsed my face to wake me up a little. I then borrowed Emily's cotton swab to wipe away the smudged makeup.

All better. I took a small Dixie cup and poured cold water and took a drink, quenching my thirst. I let out a sigh and check my appearance once again and headed out the door.

Suddenly my stiletto caught the threads of the bathroom mat and was sent falling. My head came in collision with the bathroom sink. The hit was so hard, I blacked out from it.


	3. Chapter 3

King Caspian sighed with sadness as he slowly ride through the forest with his horse. He has been like this since Lucy, Edmund and Eustace left. And Susan…but Lucy said that she has met a soldier. But then again there was always Lilliandil, daughter of Ramandu. They both met during the voyage on the Dawn Treader. Perhaps she could be Queen of Narnia, since she is so beautiful and _single_.

The horse stopped, neighing and started to prance around nervously, then kicked it's front legs in the air.

"What's the matter? You sense something?" Caspian ask. The horse neighed in response and gallop deep into the forest. There was a small waterfall that flowed to a small river. Flowers bloomed everywhere with small birds here and there. The trees were so tall, it blocked out the sun, leaving only sun rays shining through the leaves and spaces.

Why has his horse taken him here?

A soft painful moan came from behind a bush. Caspian got off his horse and took a cautious step forward. This time the sound was louder to his right. Caspian withdrew his sword and followed the sound.

"Who's there?" he ask.

He carefully separate the bushes with his sword and lying in front of him was a woman with wide frightened green eyes looking back at him.

* * *

I must be dreaming or worse- dead. My body felt so numb, I couldn't lift my limbs up. The surface felt very soft and tickled me. I opened my eyes but shut it against the sun ray that was hitting on my face. Suddenly, a throbbing pain shot through my head causing me to moan in pain.

What happened? The last thing I remember was I was at Emily's party, drank wine, went to the bathroom and fell against the bathroom with my h-

I made a painful sound again, this time louder. Where the hell am I? I adjusted my vision to the light and sat up, supporting my weight with my hands. I looked around my surrounding.

_This isn't the bathroom…_I thought.

"Who's there?" a male voice ask. I gasp, getting ready to run and hide but it was too late. The bush to my left was separated by a sword and I trailed my eyes along the sword to look into the eyes of a handsome man. I felt shocked and frightened. But his brown eyes soften and he put his sword away.

I studied his profile. He had long brown hair that ended just the tip of his shoulders, a moustache, and a fit body judging on the clothes he wore which seems so…long ago like medieval. Oh but his eyes! So brown, so warm.

"M'lady? Are you alright?" he spoke softly. I caught a hint of British and Mediterranean accent.

"Uh, I think so. Except my head, it hurts a lot." As a response, I touched the side of my head where I can feel a nasty bruise coming on soon.

"Your attire is not what a lady should wear. Here," he said. I looked down at my attire. A party dress that was now ruined because of the dirt. A feeling of warmth engulfs me and I looked to see that he wrapped his cape around my body.

"What is your name?" he ask once he help me stood up. My legs gave way and I brace myself for the ground impact. But I didn't. I open my eyes to see the stranger holding me up with one arm around my waist.

"That would be a nasty fall," he said, his breath hitting my ear. I shivered excitedly inside.

_No! What am I doing? I have a boyfriend at home who is worried about my disappearance and here I am getting excited like a school girl over a stranger! Wait..what did he ask?_

"My name is Ava. Where am I?" I ask, able to regain my composure.

"This is Narnia. I am King of Narnia, Caspian."

_What? _

"No, no, this can't be Narnia. I'm suppose to be in America, celebrating my friend's birthday party." I said, raising my voice higher as my panic mode sets in.

King Caspian knotted his eyebrows together in confusion. "Party?"

"Narnia? What the hell is Narnia? Is it some kind of Disney land new theme park?" I ask.

"It's a country created by the great Aslan."

"Now I really must be dreaming-" I tripped over some dead vines that cause my right foot to tangle with my left foot. I fell forward but was caught by Caspian again.

"Is the gravity here heavy or something since I keep falling." I murmured.

"Maybe it's your odd looking pairs of shoes. They do look dangerous," Caspian said.

I looked down at the red stilettos and gasp. Now I remember! I was walking back out to the living room when my heels caught the threads of the bathroom mat and fell, hitting my head against the bathroom sink. But how did I end up here?

"Come, we will go back to my kingdom-"

"No! I can't! I don't belong here." I started to say as I walk away from him.

"We'll make you feel welcomed." He spoke.

"No, no, no. I'm not suppose to be here. I don't even know how I got here. I have to go back."

"It's getting late and you won't survive in these areas of the forest," he said behind me.

I stop and turned around, glaring. "How would you know? How would I know that if you aren't King of Narnia but just some…creep that's trying to get some? Oh god, Sam, he must be so worried. And Emily! What would she do-"

"Ava." Just one word stopped me. I looked over at him.

"It'll be okay. We can work this out. Come, I'll take you to my kingdom. It's getting cold and I don't want you to catch anything."

I took a deep breath in and nodded. Somehow I feel like I can trust him.

He whistled a high tune and out of the trees came a black horse who was chewing on some grass. Caspian walk over to the horse but I froze in my tracks.

"Something wrong?" he ask.

"I'm deathly afraid of horses." I whispered. Caspian gave me a warm smile and hooked his left leg while swinging his right leg over the saddle.

"He's a gentle creature. He won't bite." Caspian said as he extended my arm.

I looked at the horse with unease feeling but Caspian's warm welcoming eyes made me grab his hand and swung my leg over. Too bad it was the wrong way.

"No, wait-Ava the other leg-" Caspian started to say.

"I can't move Caspian." I said. I sat on the wrong side, facing Caspian. I started to panic and start shouting obscenities as the horse sensed my nervousness and started to move around.

"Ava-stop you're cutting my air supply-" Caspian choked. I was clinging onto his body as the horse started to neigh and kicked his front legs.

Caspian couldn't grip the reins quick enough and the both of us was sent falling down and rolled onto the ground. I was still clinging to Caspian, shaking from the near death experience. He groaned and I looked knee was on his-

I gasp and staggered to get up.

"I am so sorry, Caspian. It's been a while since I have been on a horse. Are you okay?" I ask. He plopped his head back on the grass and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine…but I don't think…" he started. I felt my cheeks got hot and I looked away.

"I'll get on the horse-properly this time. I won't scream. Scout's honor." I said, raising my right hand up.

This time Caspian made sure I got on first. He stood behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist that cause me to turn red again and lifted me. He got on after and wrapped one arm around my waist and the other to take control of the rein.

"Ya!" he shouted. The horse ran on full blast that cause me to grab onto Caspian's arm. He gave a soft chuckle and continued on. My back started to get stiff and aching so I leaned against Caspian.

I must have dozed off because I was hearing my name called.

"Ava? Wake up." It was Caspian.

I slowly opened my eyes to see we were in front of a very big gate.

"Where are we?" I ask, yawning.

"My kingdom."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I wrote more haha :D So enjoy.

* * *

_I am definitely not in Kansas anymore… _

The kingdom was built on a mountain. There were many towers stacking high up and there were walls around the kingdom. It would take forever just to walk around the castle once. The gate open and there were creatures and humans walking around nonchalantly.

"What are they?" I ask.

A few stopped and bowed at Caspian and continued on their way. But others stopped and stared at me. They were whispering to one another. Probably who is this woman? And what is she wearing?

There were dwarves, talking, _walking_ animals, and mythical creatures all in one place.

"Narnians. There use to be a battle creatures against each other but now we are at peace."

The horse rode on leading to an open courtyard where suddenly a creature came. He had ears on his head, goat legs, and only taller than me. He took the reins of the horse as Caspian got off the horse. Then it was my turn. Caspian held me by my waist and lowered me down.

He held onto me for a long time before blinking and letting me go. Caspian cleared his throat, "I suppose you're famished."

"Oh yes, quite." I placed a hand over my tummy to cease the grumbling.

"But first I want you to change before the feast. Mrs. Buttercup, will you please assist Ava to her room to get ready for the feast?" Caspian said.

A small badger no taller than my knee came up and bowed at Caspian and then bowed at me.

"It would be my pleasure to serve you, M'lady." She said as she bowed.

"I'll see you soon, Ava," Caspian said.

"Come on dear, we must get you to a bath and quick!" Mrs. Buttercup ushered me into a different hallway.

Along the way, I found out that Mrs. Buttercup was a nice and gentle badger. Her husband was now serving in Caspian's ship- The Dawn Treader. She's also very talkative.

"Ava, what a beautiful name. Look at my name, it's _Buttercup_, how embarrassing." I giggled silently and continue walking beside her. The hallway was lit brightly with chandeliers and to top it off there were windows that reached up to the ceiling, giving me the full view of Narnia.

"Ava, where did you get this dress? It's not very ladylike!" Mrs. Buttercup said as we walk up the stairs.

"How is it unlady like?"

"You barely got anything on you is what I'm saying. Come, we're close to your room. I'll find something suitable for you to wear."

"So you're saying is that you fell and hit your head against a sink and ended up here in Narnia?" Mrs. Buttercup said as she comb through my hair. I was sitting in front of the vanity table, looking at my reflection.

"That is strange. Usually the Kings and Queens of Old have a way to get to Narnia unharmly." Mrs. Buttercup said as she arranged my curls into a chignon.

"Kings and Queens of Old?" I repeated.

"First ruler's of Narnia. They are gone now because they've grown up. They will be missed but not forgotten." Mrs. Buttercup said.

After the 15 minutes of bath, I was put in a Medieval dress. The fabric was red velvet with gold trim and buttons on the sides and the length was longer than my feet so I had to be careful not to trip.

"All done." Mrs. Buttercup said. I gazed at my reflection and smiled at Mrs. Buttercup.

"Thank you, Mrs. Buttercup."

"Oh it was nothing," She said with a blush.

"Time for dinner. Come, dear." She said as she open the door. I followed after her, my gold heels softly made a _'click clack' _sound against the marbled floor. Mrs. Buttercup was rambling on about something but I was looking around, mesmerize by the beauty of the castle. At the end of the stair rail, there were two small lions perched on top of the end of the handrail.

"I suppose that's right," I heard as I tuned in what Mrs. Buttercup was saying. We turned a corner and there stood two big wooden doors that were closed. There two guards on each side of the door.

"Well here we are. Eat all you want, dear. Need extra meat on your bones." Mrs. Buttercup was starting to leave.

"Wait, you're not coming?" I ask.

"This dinner is just for you and King Caspian." Mrs. Buttercup bid goodbye and I was left alone. I took a deep breath and walk up to the doors. The guard automatically opened and in front of me was a long table decorated with white linen cloth and food. At the end of the table was Caspian.

* * *

"What's taking her so long," I murmured.

"Be patient my king, the girl had been scared and frightened all in one day. You have to give her some time to adjust." Trufflehunter, the badger, said beside him. There was just something about Ava that really intrigued him. Even though he had only met her few hours ago.

The door opened and Ava appeared in a red dress that cause her green eyes to shine even more. She was nervous, Caspian could tell as she slowly walk towards him. Caspian got out of his seat and bowed.

He then took her hand, seating her near to his left.

"You look beautiful," he meant it. She turned red and mumbled a 'Thank you'.

"Did you find everything okay?" he ask.

"Yes, everything is here is just…" she pause for the right word. "Magical."

"I'm glad. Oh yes this is my good friend Trufflehunter."

Trufflehunter appeared by Ava's side with a bow. "M'Lady. May I say you are just the most radiant woman here?"

"Why thank you, Trufflehunter."

"Excuse me, I'll go check the food," Trufflehunter said. Then came awkward silence. Suddenly Ava gasp.

"What's wrong?"

"My clutch. I must have left it back in the forest!" Ava said sadly.

"You mean this?" Caspian said, bringing out the blue clutch. It had fell on the grass which startled the horse.

"Thank you, Caspian. I thought I lost it." Ava's face was washed over relief as Caspian hand the clutch to her. She opened it and the contents spilled out.

"What is that?" Caspian ask, peering at the strange rectangle that was black and shiny. Ava picked it up. "It's a cell phone. You know to call."

Caspian raise one confused eyebrow but nodded anyway.

"And this is a lipstick. Color for lips. This is money. And this is-oops don't want to explain that." It was a short white stick with a string at the bottom. She gave a little laugh, quickly putting everything back in the little clutch.

"You are one strange woman, Ava."

* * *

I chuckled lightly at his joke and nervously played with my fork. The kitchen door open and plates with covers were set on the table. Simultaneously, the cover were remove to reveal delicious food that made my stomach rumble even more.

Throughout the dinner, Caspian and I talk just about everything. Where we were born, things we like, and pretty much we had everything in common.

"Well I hope you enjoy the dinner," Caspian said as we walk along the hallway. The sky was now the color of orange and pink mixed together. It was starting to get late.

"Oh yes, it was quite delicious. My waistline must have stretched by now," By the time we reach my room, it was night time.

"Good night, Ava," he softly said.

"Good night, Caspian." I quietly close my door and dress in a white night gown. I hum softly to myself as I brush my hair using a silver hair brush. I place it down on the white silk box to close it.

I turn around to see the canopy bed was already made which welcome me. I let out a small giggle and jump onto it letting out a sigh.

* * *

"Ava? Ava? What are you doing on the floor?" Emily ask. My eyelids slowly open to see an amused face looking down at me.

I look to see where I was. The bathroom. I look at my clothes. The blue dress with the red heels.

"Emily, I had to the worse dream ever. I dreamt that I slip and fell. A-and I woke up in a place called Narnia and I was rescued by the King of Narnia-"

Emily gave a laugh followed by a snort after it.

"No more wine for you," Emily said, grabbing my hand roughly. As we came out of the bathroom, the place was different. It was too…dark and sinister. People were smoking or staring at me with hunger.

"Emily, this isn't your apartment." I said.

"Silly Ava, this is my apartment." Emily said.

"Who are these people?" I ask, looking at Emily. I gasp. Her eyes were glowing red.

"Our friends, Ava."

I tore Emily's grip from my hand as I slowly back away from the people. They were crowding around me. I spotted a familiar patch of blonde hair.

"Sam!" I was so relieve to see him. He was at the mini bar with his back turned.

"Sam! Thank god, you're here. I want to go home now-" Sam turn around and those were the red pairs of eyes I saw on Emily.

"You left me. For Caspian? I thought you loved me, Ava," Sam said, gripping my upper arms hard.

"How did you know his name? Sam, stop you're hurting me!" He was shaking me now.

"You cheated on me."

"No, Sam! Stop!" I shut my eyes to forget what happened.

A sound of metals clattered on the floor woke me up from my sleep.

"Sorry, dear, butterfingers." Mrs. Buttercup said as she pick up the silver platter and place the tea pot and cup back on.

"I had a bad dream," I murmured, rubbing my eyes.

"Who is Sam, Ava?" Caspian spoke behind me. I turn to look at him. He was dress in black. As if he was ready to go somewhere.

"Sam….is my boyfriend."


	5. Chapter 5

"Sam…is my boyfriend," Ava answered. Caspian felt his heart plummeted to his stomach. _Boyfriend? Is that the same as lover? _Caspian thought.

"You mention his name in your sleep," Caspian said. The sun was shining brightly behind the window. The sun was hitting Ava's hair causing it to shine. Her face was pale and sweaty but it didn't matter. She looked beautiful. Mrs. Buttercup had left a tray of hot tea with toast on the nightstand as she walk to the closet to pick out a dress.

"What are you dressed up for?" Ava ask. She was sipping the tea while munching the toast.

"A meeting with a few soldiers. What is that?" he ask when he spotted few sheets of paper with words written on them.

Ava turn red when she finish the toast.

"It's my writing papers. I wanted to be an author. But I have no inspiration to start a story."

"Don't worry Ava, you'll find your story. It'll come to you. As for now, be safe when I'm gone," he said as he rose up from his seat.

A centaur ran up to him panting when he left the room.

"It's Ramandu, your highness,"

* * *

It's been two days since Caspian left. Mrs. Buttercup was like an aunt to me. I grew closer to Mrs. Buttercup and Trufflehunter since Caspian left. I assumed that the meeting was much different. The worse part was, Mrs. Buttercup never heard of underwear.

"No what is that?" She ask curiously.

I nibble the bottom of my lip looking around my room for extra fabric. My eyes landed on a cotton nightgown.

"It _was _my favorite nightgown," I murmured holding up the dress. I took a pair of scissors from the vanity table to start cutting the shape I wanted. Mrs. Buttercup was watching in fascination as I sew the pieces together.

"There," I said holding up the underwear with pride and joy. Twenty minutes later, I made about five more pairs of underwear. Now that I'm set, I went go look for Mrs. Buttercup. She was down at the kitchen.

"Ned any help?" I ask. The aroma of sweet bread made my mouth water. The kitchen was empty since the cooks were taking a break.

"Oh no dear. I've got it. Lunch will be ready soon. Go take a nap to rest those pretty eyes of yours." I took Mrs. Buttercup advice and went to sleep.

* * *

_Oh no!_ I thought. My eyes flew open as I felt something trickled down my leg. "Oh my god no!" I whine. I threw the covers off me and race to the bathroom.

"Oh my god no! Not today!" I went back outside to open all the drawers on the nightstand to look for my clutch. When I found it, the pad was still inside, untouched.

Few minutes later, I went back to my room with a clean underwear and a bad mood. A soft knock came on the door. Mrs. Buttercup announced lunch will be ready in an hour and there was a present for me.

"A present? From who?"

"Who do you think?" Mrs. Buttercup said while grinning. She handed me a brown package and left leaving me to my thoughts. The package was wrap with a tiny gold string and shape as a rectangle. I sat on the bed with one leg hanging over the edge and slowly unwrap the package. Inside was a red leather book with my name inscribed on the front cover in gold letters. I open the first page. In a little corner, there was a message.

_Something to write when you have inspiration- Caspian _

Throughout the day, I held onto the book, giddy inside that he had given me a gift. On the first page I started doodling but when I think of Caspian, a smile formed on my lips. Before I knew it, Caspian was looking at me on the first page. I had subconsciously drew Caspian. But I didn't care, I was beginning to like him. A loud bell sounded made way through my window as I look outside to see what happen.

"The King has returned!" Someone yelled.

_Caspian,_ I thought. I ran to the door and skip down the stairs to see Caspian already inside.

"Caspian!" I shouted running up to him. He laughed as he hug me.

* * *

"Did you receive your gift?" Caspian ask when dinner came.

"It's wonderful. I love it, thank you Caspian,"

"Good, I wanted to give you the second gift."

"Second gift?" I ask, confused.

"Open your hand," Caspian instructed. I open my hand. A small square box was in my hand. I looked at him surprised but he gave a nod to tell me to open it.

Inside was a silver band ring.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I know that Ramundu lives on an island, but I changed it to living in the sky. Islands are boring.**

The next few days, Caspian and I grew closer and closer but I was still shock he gave me a ring. It was a simple ring, no diamonds or inscription. Somehow, I liked it. But I was still confuse to why he would give me a ring.

"Just something to remember me by if…you go back," he said the last part with sadness. I never took off the ring.

Later on, Caspian and I were walking around the castle. It was almost nighttime. There were few people walking around. Suddenly a loud outburst of shouts came up ahead of us. A runaway horse was galloping fast towards Caspian and I. It's legs were tangled with a rope.

"Watch out!" Someone yelled. Someone pushed me out of the way. I rolled onto the ground, frozen. Caspian appeared next to my side. He was shaking me.

"Ava? Ava?" His words drowned out as I fainted.

* * *

"_Now, remember not to pull on the horse's mane. They don't like that," the stable boy instructed to my parents. They were both on a horse, ready for a horseback riding. I stayed back since I was too small and young at the age of eleven. I cross my arms, frowning. _

_I was vacationing with my parents on summer break to go to California. The thing I wanted to do was have horseback riding around the lake. This was not what I had planned._

_Not fair, they get to ride, and I have to stay back. I look in the stable to see one horse eating oats. I look back at my parents. They weren't paying attention. I snuck inside the stable and approached the horse. It stopped eating the oats and stared at me. He was a beautiful horse. I guess that he was an American quarter horse. _

"_They'll be proud that I got on the horse all by myself." I said to myself as I open the door for the horse to get out. I took the reins; placing my left foot on the stirrup and swung myself over. The horse neighed and kicked it's front and back legs. _

"_Whoa!" I shouted. My grip tightened on the reigns as the horse neighed and galloped out of the stable. _

"_Mom! Dad!" I screamed. _

"_Ava!" They both shouted. They were screaming and shouting as they raced after me. The horse kicked its front legs. I lost my grip, sliding off the horse and fell into the lake. The horse neighed loudly as a dart was shot in his legs. He lost balance and fell towards me.

* * *

_

"And then what happened?" Caspian. We were both in my room. I was in my bed and Caspian was by my side.

"My parents never took me to horseback riding or near any horses at all. The stable boy was new, he didn't know that the horse dislike children. They were both amazing parents. I couldn't ask for more." I brought my knees up to rest my chin on.

"Are they still alive?" He ask. I gave a small smile and start picking on a loose thread that was on my blanket.

"Sadly no, they died in a car accident. I move to New York to live with my aunt and took up a job until I had enough money to move out on my own."

"You are a very woman, Ava," Caspian said.

"Caspian, why did you leave?" I ask. He stood up and walked around my room, admiring things as he touched them before he finally spoke.

"Ramandu, the retired star, called me to talk to him. It seems that Lilliandil, his daughter, will be staying with us for quite a while."

"Why?"

"She's….my fiance."

* * *

The next morning, I stayed in bed. Fiance? Then why did he give me this ring and the book? I am so confused. The door open to reveal Mrs. Buttercup coming in with a tray of breakfast.

"Still in bed? I thought you'd be dressed by now." Said Mrs. Buttercup as she set the tray on my nightstand. I sighed and fell backwards, hitting the pillows.

"I'm not in the mood, Mrs. Buttercup. I feel homesick and depressed." I said staring up at the canopy bed.

"Well eat, you're nothing but skin and bones." Mrs. Buttercup said as she open the curtains and the balcony door. I squinted my eyes against the blinding sun light.

"Smell that fresh air." Mrs. Buttercup said as she took in a whiff of air. She then open my closet to pick out a dress.

"Mrs. Buttercup, is it true that Caspian is engaged to Lilliandil?" She sighed as she place my heels next to the dress.

"I'm not sure dear, you'll have to ask Caspian yourself." I slid out of my bed and let Mrs. Buttercup dress me in a green dress that had a short train in the back. The front looked like a corset, the sleeves ended with a bell sleeve which was silk. I slip on a pair of silver heels and sat in front of the vanity mirror to let Mrs. Buttercup work on my hair.

My hair was half up and half down. Loose curls were cascading down my shoulders. Mrs. Buttercup had added some small braids to twist into a small flower.

"What's the special occasion?" I ask when I stepped out of the room.

"The whole castle is meeting Lilliandil."

Great.

* * *

Turns out it was a celebration of Lilliandil and Caspian's engagement. The dining hall was sorted with different kinds of creatures, laughing and eating. Some even came up to the end of the table where Caspian and Lilliandil sat to congratulate them. Lilliandil was simply beautiful. She had long blonde hair that were ringlets and cascaded down her back. She was wearing a white simple dress with an empire waist and flowed a blue light.

I caught Caspian's eyes looking my way but I turn my head and talk to Snow White, the centaur. It was her nickname I gave her because of her pale complexion and dark ebony hair. She was very kind and weren't so hot tempered like other centaurs.

"You look beautiful tonight, Ava," Snow White complimented.

"Thank you, as do you."

"To King Caspian and his soon to be Queen Lillaindil!" Trufflehunter said, raising his glass. I raise my glass along with everyone. Caspian never took his eyes off me the whole night.


	7. Chapter 7

The music from the band spreads elegantly around the glowing ballroom as everyone chatters away in their small groups and dance in pairs on the dance floor. The air smells of sweet icing, alcohol and cigarettes so strongly that it dims away the icy temperature when it brushes against my skin.

I hadn't expected it to be so cold, but even if I had, it wasn't up to me what I wore. I took another sip of my water and move my bored eyes over onto the dance floor. Lilliandil and Caspian were dancing happily together. I sighed to myself and, standing up, walk through the crowd and step out to the balcony door. I close the balcony door shutting the loud, busy ballroom. My eyes watch beach waves slowly rolled up and down under the shimmering flow of the moonlight. Beautiful.

A sound of the balcony door close behind me. I cock my head around to see a dark figure not too far away from me. The dark figure took a step forwards and came into sight. It was Caspian. I cock my head back around, overlooking the mountains.

"Care to join me?" he ask. I look back and saw his arm was outstretched. _One dance didn't hurt. _I place my hand onto his warm one and slow dance. None of us spoke each other. The soft sounds of music was played through the doors.

"Are you mad at me?" he spoke breaking the silence.

"No, what makes you think that?"

"You're not looking at me,"

I looked at his chin. He had shaved today.

"Is there a reason you would explain to me why you gave me a ring and then be engaged?"

"I can explain that."

I broke contact away from him, leaning over the edge of the balcony. I spotted a small pink flower and start picking at it.

"I know it was wrong to hurt you like this-"

"Then don't lead me on Caspian. I can't compete with these conflicting feelings for you and Sam. I feel like I'm cheating the two of you; one in New York and one in imaginary Narnia…"

"Would you go back to Sam now?" he ask. He hadn't move from where he stood.

"Don't ask me questions to which you already know,"

"Ava," he started but I ignored him going back inside. The music was loud again with lively music bringing many people dancing and laughing.

"Ava!" he called. I ran through the huge crowd and look back to see his eyes searching for me. I walk out of the ballroom and toward the hallway, ready to go to sleep. As the music getting faint, my heels click softly against the steps so I bent down to take them off.

"Bad day, Ava?" A female spoke behind me. I gasp, swiftly turning around to see Lilliandil perched on the thick railing.

"How did you know my name?"

"My darling Caspian told me. You are very known around here,"

"Yes, well so do you. Good night," I turn back around to walk but Lilliandil appeared in front of me.

"He spoke very much about you," said Lilliandil as she took a step forward when I step back.

"Who?"

She laugh, the sound of nails scratching against a chalk board, "Who do you think?"

"Shouldn't you be in the ballroom dancing with your _fiance_?" I emphasize fiance heavily.

"I'm luck you know," Lilliandil says ignoring my question. I rolled my eyes, stepping aside, continuing to walk up the stairs.

"I'm sure you are,"

"Caspian is such a wonderful gentleman. I can see why you love him," My hand froze on the doorknob. _What did she say? _

"How-"

"I can see it in his eyes when he spoke of you. He told me of the wonderful things you and him enjoy together. You're not the only one who's after him." Lilliandil said giving me a look that sent chills down my spine.

"We're just friends." I said with a nervous smile.

"And I would like to keep it that way. If I see you coming up with some trick to steal him away from me, I'll come for you, Ava."

* * *

I close the door behind me, locking it.

"My god," I breathe. "What a crazy bitch." _Looks can be deceiving. _My mother always told me. I toss the heels at the foot of my bed and took my time to change into a purple night gown with a little train in the back. The sleeves were short and puffy. The front had long silk ribbons that tied into a perfect bow. I sat at the vanity table chair and took the pins out that were pulling at my scalp.

Once I was done I gently massaged the throbbing scalp. My eyes caught the red leather book that Caspian gave me. I open one empty drawer and place it inside, shutting it. I blew out the single candle and my room was surrounded in darkness except for the pale moonlight the bathed in my bedroom. I slid under the covers of the cold bed, staring at the dark ceiling.

What happens if they marry? What happens _after _they marry? I gulp at the thought. What would become of me? Would I be forgotten? I let out a heavy sigh and roll onto my right side to look at the bright full moon. My cheek landed on cold metal. It was the ring that Caspian gave me. I took off the ring to gaze at it. My eyebrows formed into confusion as I toughed the inside band.

There was something under it. I threw the covers off and using the moon as my light, I look at the design. I couldn't make out what the message was saying until I saw my finger was the word 'I love you' imprinted deeply onto my skin.

"Why didn't I see this before?" I whispered. My heart melted at the simple words but I remembered what happened. _This still doesn't change about his engagement but then again he did say he can explain. _Perhaps I should go talk to him about this. I took out a white silk robe and tie it securing my waist. I quietly open the door tiptoeing down the hallway and stairs.

"I remember what Mrs. Buttercup said where Caspian room is located but where…" I mumbled. "Bloody hell," I muttered using one of Snow White's famous use lines as my hands reached out blindly in front of me. My feet shuffled on the floor being careful not to bump into anything. The moon was covered by clouds, making the castle dark and eerie. I use my hands to feel things. My bare left foot came in contact with the desk foot.

"Ow!" I whispered. _Follow the hall of paintings. If you see Aslan's painting you've reached Caspian's room. _There's a million of different paintings all around. Moonlight bathed the hallway again which I was grateful for and look for the painting. I made an 'aha' sound when my eyes landed on Aslan's huge rectangle portrait.

_This lion would make Simba very jealous, I_ thought amused. I walk down the long hallway carefully as I found the huge wooden door. I softly knock and waited. I heard some shuffling around and the door open. Caspian's hair was disheveled, it seems he wasn't getting any sleep. I blush at the sigh f his half naked torso. At least he was wearing some pants or else-

I cleared my throat. "I wanted to talk to you about something." He open the door wider for me to step inside. I had to say his room was bigger than mine. Even his bed. I couldn't see much detail of the room because of the darkness so I found my way to sit on a chair.

"Caspian, the ring you gave me is truly beautiful, really."

"I personalized it myself," He said giving me a small smile with a twinkle in his eyes.

"That is until I saw what was inside." I was twisting the fabric of my robe nervously.

"This still doesn't change how I feel about you Ava," he knelt down taking both of my hands placing small kisses on top.

"But what about the engagement?"

"I'll explain it to you tomorrow but this is more important. How do you feel about me? About being here?"

I bit my bottom lip but he squeezed my hands softly to assure me that everything's going to be alright.

"There's so many things I want to tell but Caspian, I do-" The door open to reveal Lilliandil shocked to see here but she quickly hid it giving us a tight smile. Caspian gave my hands another squeeze before getting up.

"Yes?"

"My father would like to speak to you, Caspian."

He sigh but threw on his robe, stepping out.

"I'll pretend I didn't see that," She gave me one more look before closing the door, leaving me in the dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Mrs. Buttercup didn't came in my room the next morning. _That's funny. She always come in with a tray of breakfast. Oh well _I threw the warm covers off me and pulled back the curtains. Sunny. As always. Placing a hand over my mouth to cease the yawning, I march over to the bathroom.

Out of all the rooms in the castle, this bathroom was my favorite. It was painted brown. The floor was yellow marble. There was a bathtub complete with a mini stair to go up. Also with a window giving me a view of the ocean next to it -curtains included. The basin of water and mirror was located just a few feet away. The walls were decorated with lots of pictures of landscapes and paintings of flowers.

I went for the basin first. I wash my face feeling fresh and energize. I look up to see Mrs. Buttercup staring at me in the mirror.

"Oh! You scared me," I said, placing a hand over my heart.

"Sorry my dear. I slept in late. Breakfast is on the table."

"Where are you going?" I ask, drying my face with a towel.

"Mr. Buttercup has come home," she said with an excited giggle, leaving the room. I turn around to bathtub, ready to soak all the bubbly-goodness but the tub was empty. _I wonder if I can get a bucket of water but where…._

_Scanning….Scanning…..Aha! _A brown bucket was perched on top of the shelf where towels and soaps were located.

"Excuse me, where can I get some fresh water?" I ask one lady in the courtyard.

"Oh yes, there's a small river just about North from here." She replied.

"Oh thank you." Five minutes, I was completely lost. "North? What the heck do I look like? A compass?" I muttered as I step over a branch. As instructed and followed, no luck in finding the river. Just more trees and cliffs.

"There's the river." I peek over the cliff. About 19 feet from up here. I hook the bucket over my shoulder and twist a vine to test its strength and slowly haul myself over.

"Nice and easy." I whispered.

_Crack! _My head snap up to see the vine giving way. _Snap! _I gave out a scream as my body fell down. I tried to grab onto anything that was sticking out but it was no use. My body hit the ground with a thud, leaving me like a vegetable. The tree where the vine was connected was leaning over. The tree tilted forward and with a great big snap, fell down.

"Watch out!"

I was pulled away by my underarms just as soon as the tree hit where I was at, plummeting to the river.

"Are you alright?" Her voice sounded far and drowned in my ears. The world had blackened.

* * *

"Where's Ava?" Caspian ask Lilliandil. She was in the breakfast room, calmly eating.

"How should I know? I didn't see her since last night." Replied Lilliandil.

"I haven't seen her. She's not in her room, not in the courtyard. What did you do Lilliandil?"

She placed her fork down. "So you think I had something to do of getting rid of Ava. What makes you think that?"

"If it weren't for your little scheme, I wouldn't be in this mess." Caspian hiss at her. "I would have been engaged to Ava instead."

"It's not a scheme, Caspian-"

"I was drugged that night. I can prove it."

"No, you can't. Father is already angry at you for committing such a sin. If you hurt me Caspian, he will send hell down to destroy Narnia."

"Then be careful what you say or do to Ava. You've been warned." With that, he turn swiftly on his heels walking out of the breakfast room leaving Lilliandil alone. A black hawk swoop down from the window and perched on the chair.

"Does Ava know my lady?" the hawk ask.

"No, she can't be too far from here."

"What happen?"

"Let's just say she went to go get water. The faster she is gone, the quicker my wedding."

* * *

I groan, blinking my dry eyes as I sat up. A sudden sharp pain in my back cause me to hiss.

"Be careful. You took a nasty fall there," A female faun with brown hair longer than mine said, carrying a tray of food and tea.

"Where am I?" I ask. I was in a small bed. There was a dying fire near me. Since the space was small, I felt warm and toasty.

"A tree house. My home. I'm Jewel. I saved your life from a falling tree. What were you thinking using a vine to climb down?"

"I'm Ava. Nice to meet you too." Her brown eyes lit up.

"You're not _the _Ava…umm Garden! You're famous around Narnia!"

"How?" I ask, "I haven't met anybody outside of the castle."

"King Caspian, of course! He comes to our village to provide food and protection for us."

"Village?" I step out of the crooked wooden door and look down. We were high up in the trees where birds could be seen flying.

"Long way down," Jewel spoke behind me. There were bridges connecting to other trees. Fauns were seen walking carrying stuff. Some light, some very heavy. There were flowers blooming everywhere, creating beautiful vines twining around the trees.

"Why live up so high?'

"Protection if there's any danger at all," Jewel answered.

"How did you know I was in danger?"

"The trees," She answered giving me a grin. Seems logical.

"How do you get down or up?"

"We have these wooden boards where you stand on it and then behold, it lifts you up."

"Impressive." I said, nodding my head. "Do you know the way back to the castle?"

"Of course. I'll take you back there tonight, Ava."

* * *

Trufflehunter watched with worry as his Highness pace back and forth in his study with his hands behind his back.

"She'll be fine My King."

"I doubt it Trufflehunter. She won't survive the night. Let alone being in the forest. She's scared of horses. What makes you think she won't be scared of other things."

"Butterflies?" Trufflehunter answered.

"I just can't believe Lilliandil would go and do something like this."

"We'll find a way to get you out of this mess sir,"

* * *

"Ava? Time to wake up," Jewel whispered. It was nighttime, there were crickets chirping and a full moon was out.

"Already?" I mumbled sleepily. I told Jewel that I'll just take a light nap turns out to be a drooly heavily sleep.

"You've got everything?" She ask. I held up an empty bucket.

"Right," She said. Jewel descended down the Narnia version of the elevator. I was next.

"We'll take a shortcut. I know the forest like the back of my hand." _Do you remember when we're sittin' there by the water?You put your arm around me for the first time _

"What the bloody hell was that?" Jewel ask, alarmed.

"My cellphone, I always take it with me everywhere. _Now's _the time to call me. After all this time. Some great timing she has."

"Hello-"

"Ava Johansson Garden. I have been calling you 20 times and what do I get? _Nothing_. I don't even know where you are. Sam and I are here worrying about your little behind. You could have been killed or kidnapped. I had filed a missing person report on you and don't get me started on the my rip bathroom mat that you-"

"Emily!" I shouted. "I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"Where are you?" She ask, finally calmed down.

"Narnia."

"Where?"

"It's a country in…farawaylandville." I mumbled the last part.

"How the hell-" She pause at her outburst before speaking calmly. "Ava, can you kindly tell me how did you go from New York to Barnia?"

"Narnia."

"Ava we're almost there, just need to cross the river with a boat."

"Who was that?"

"TV. Okay, look I had an emergency call from my…uncle's cousin's brother's stepsister great aunt about a funeral."

"Oh dear. Who died?"

"A woman named Lilliandil."

"When are you getting back Ava?"

"I don't know. Could take days." I replied as I crawl into a tiny boat as Jewel row.

"Sam misses you. He thought some guy took you."

_You don't say, _I thought.

"Well tell him I'm okay."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?"

"W-What?"

"Hello," the familiar voice spoke through the phone.

"Sam," I swallowed the lump of guilt that was stuck in my throat.

"No calls, no text, no messages. God Ava, do you have any idea the danger you put yourself in?"

"What can I say? I'm a magnet that trouble seems to attract." I joked.

"I've missed you," he said huskily. I gulp even more. "I…missed you too."

"It's been two days since you let. Did you know how the cold the nights are-"

"Alright, alright. Don't make love on my phone, you pervert." I chuckled at Emily in the background.

"Is it boring over there?"

"No, it's beautiful. Very spring-summer feeling season."

"Come back soon. I love you."

"I….love you too." I press the 'End' button, sighing.

"Liar," Jewel spoke.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't love him."

"How would you know?"

"You love Caspian. Not this Sam person." She replied when we reached the other side of the lake.

"You're right but it's complicated."

"Love is not complicated. You just chose it to be complicated. I'm afraid this is the farthest I can go. It's been a pleasure meeting you, Ava."

We bid goodbyes and I started my way back to the castle.

_Love is not complicated. You just chose it to be complicated. _Jewel's words repeated through my mind. My foot came in contact with a rotten log but I caught myself before I fell.

_Snap! _What was that? My breathing became heavy and staccato as I hear footsteps coming closer and closer-

"Ava?" Trufflehunter appeared out from the shadows.

"Trufflehunter!" I was glad to see him as I knelt down, hugging him.

"Where have you been? The whole castle has been looking for you," he ask as I followed him.

"A good friend had been taking care of me."

"Well as long as you're not missing anything, come along," he said.

"What happened when I was gone?"

"King Caspian ordered everyone to go look for you. They searched from noon to night. No luck finding you. King Caspian was going to go out looking for himself but the forest can be dangerous especially at night."

"What are you doing out then?" I ask Trufflehunter, hopping over a huge broken tree.

"I collect shiny rocks."

"Ah," I nodded.

"Everyone will be happy that you are unharm and safe. Are you hungry?"

"Famished."

"We're not that far from the castle." The back of the castle came in view.

"The back?" I ask. Trufflehunter then explain to me that the kitchen is located here. There was a secret tunnel to get there. We came across a square cut brick door and Trufflehunter grunted as he pushed it back. It gave way, revealing a low ceiling tunnel way. I crouched down, following Trufflehunter. My back and head were sliding against the ceiling, giving me a back ache. I caught a whiff of food and my mom watered instantly. The view of the kitchen came in sight. There were cooks working quickly creating delicious dish one by one.

"Smell delicious." All heads swiveled to my direction as everyone greeted me happily.

"Yes, yes, she's back but she's famished. She needs food." I was seated down on a wooden chair, waiting patiently for my food. One chef walk up, setting down a plate of a turkey leg.

"Give her soup and water. Sorry, M'dear but I have to go adding new collection." Trufflehunter said. I greedily grab the turkey leg, having a huge bite, then washing it down with soup using no utensils. Forget table manners, I'm hungry.

"Slow down on that turkey. You might choke." Caspian spoke at the door.

"Caspian!" I jump up from my seat, running to hug him. He gave me a tight hug, kissing my hair.

"Thank Aslan, you're alive." I was happy to be back.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ow! You're hurting me," I whine as Mrs. Buttercup stood on the platform of the bathtub, washing my hair. After the good dinner and explanation to Caspian, I was marched straight up to take a bath.

"Stop moving then. Look at you! Layers of dirt and grass on your skin and in your hair. I wouldn't be surprised if a squirrel pop out of your hair." I took a round tan sponge, squeezing then release to soak up the water. I then ran it over my arms scrubbing off the dirt.

"What were you thinking of going out in the forest to get water?"

"Well you were meeting your husband and I didn't want to bother with anyone."

"Nonsense girl. There's a whole castle full of Narnians who would gladly take up your offer." I tilt my head back, closing my eyes, feeling the water run down my hair rinsing the shampoo out.

"At least I brought the bucket back," I spoke still tilting my head.

"Yes, with a limb or two."

* * *

I gave a contented smile, falling back on the bed. A towel was wrap around my body and my semi wet hair was leaving a wet spot on the bed.

"I missed you bed. I missed you pillow."

"Yes, yes, you miss a lot of things. Now get out of that towel and into a dress. It's time for you to sleep."

"But the night is young! And I want to wear pants. Just for this once Mrs. Buttercup."

"But you're a lady. A lady always wear dresses."

"Queen Lucy is a lady and she wore pants."

"Well that's a different stoy."

"Please? Just this one time."

"Oh alright," She said giving in. "But _only _just this one time and then back to nightgown and bed."

I was given a black tight pants that hugged my ass. My hips were moving side to side as I tried to get it to fit.

"I have two asses, not one." Finally, it fits. Next, was a man size white shirt with an open front that revealed a small bit part of my chest. The sleeves reached over my knuckles.

"It looks like a tent on me," I stated, spreading my arms like wings.

"You wanted it, now you've got it."

"Thanks Mrs. Buttercup," I said sarcastically. I tuck the ends of the shirt into my pants showing my nips.

"Hello," I said, noticing my curves for the first time.

"Alright you are going for a smacked bottom if you don't stop," Mrs. Buttercup warn, giving me a pair of black boots. The boots easily slid on me as if they were made for me. I tied my dry hair back with a leather string.

"How do I look?" I ask, giving a full spin.

"Still a lady, but manly." Oh well that's nice. I step out of the room after Mrs. Buttercup ask me where I was going.

"To the market."

"Around this time of night? You need someone to look out for you!"

"Like who?"

* * *

"Being on the Dawn Treader was magnificent. The boat was bigger than I imagined!" Mr. Buttercup said to me as we walk down the market place.

"Gold for the pretty lady?" One man ask, holding up a ruby necklace. I shook my head politely. The market was lively with voices drowning each other. So energetic, even at night! There were traders arguing over prices. Animals such as sheep's and cows were being bid at the highest price.

"Perfume for the lady?" A woman in her mid 30's ask me. I pick up a round purple bottle, taking a whiff. It smelled like fruits with citrus.

"Smells great! How much?"

"Free for you, M'Lady."

"What? But I pay just like everyone else." She shook her head, smiling at me.

"Take it as a welcome back gift, Ava."

"Oh..well thank you then," I finally said, placing the bottle deep in my pocket.

"How long have you been gone, Ava." Mr. Buttercup ask me as we were walking at the beach. I spotted a log that was sunk deep in the sands. I hope on it, pretending I was tightrope walking.

"I think about a day. Was Caspian really that worried over me?" I hop down from the log.

"Oh yes. So from now on wherever you go, you'll have to have somebody with you." Once we reach back inside the castle, it was quiet. Everyone had gone to sleep.

"I'll find my way. Goodnight, Mr. Buttercup." I silently skip up the stairs, looking down at my boots. Suddenly my head was hit with something heavy. I gave a scream of pain, falling on the steps.

"That's for returning," Lilliandil said, running off into an empty hallway. That's it! I have had it!

"You bitch!" I whispered loudly, chasing after her. She turn around, ready to scream but I closed her mouth.

"You plan this didn't you? Making me go get water, and then almost getting killed! If it weren't for a friend, I would have been dead!" I slap her for that. She hit the wall, then crash onto the floor. Honestly, it felt good. It felt so good, I was going to do it again but she kicked me in the guts. I fell back, using the wall as my support.

"I warn you about staying away from Caspian. But you didn't listen! I had to take action. I paid the woman to give you direction." Her eyes glowed brightly as she step forward.

"The sooner I get rid of you, I'll be married to Caspian." I growled and did what any lady would do. Ram her against the wall. She groan, sliding down. I kicked her in the stomach, using the tip of my boot.

"That's for getting me killed, and this is for threatening me!" She grab my foot, sinking her teeth deep in the leather. I jump back, almost doing a somersault. She grab my ponytail, pulling me up to my feet. She scratch my cheek, pushing me against the wall. I went for her throat when she wasn't paying attention and pushed her against the wall. She scratched my wrist, trying to make me let go.

"Do you know what happen to a person if they are like you in this situation? They get shot! I've had it with your threats and your scary stare. I'm not afraid of you. _You _are afraid of _me_ of stealing Caspian away from you. So stop acting like a little child and grow up. He loves me, he dislikes you with passion. Get. It. In. Your. Head!" My grip tightened with every word I said.

Her foot came in contact with my pelvis, leaving me gasping for breath. _God, is this how men feels when their balls are kicked? _I instantly grab down there which left Lilliandil in an advantage. She punched me where she had scratched me. I fell back, hitting a table, breaking a vase of flowers. I gasp when I looked at my finger.

"You broke a nail!" It's on now. Simultaneously, Lilliandil and I charged at each other. There were biting, slapping, punching, screaming. I don't know how we ended on the staircase but I do remember rolling down, still in grip with Lilliandil.

Two stong pairs of hands pulled me away from Lilliandil but I held on, kicking at her.

"Enough! Stop it!" Caspian said, tightening his grip on my waist. Snow White was holding onto Lilliandil. We were both panting hard, hair disheveled, clothes ripped, and bruised skin. I felt the blood trickled down my cheek and I carelessly wipe it away.

"What happen here?" Caspian ask. Two fingers pointed at each other.

"She started it!" Lilliandil and I shouted. I glared at her and received a glare in return.

"Sleep with one eye open tonight, Ava." Lilliandil says giving me a bloody smile. My arms outstretched for her but Caspian held me back.

"Alright, alright. Nyx, take Lilliandil to get her wounds clean up. Ava, come with me." Snow white nodded and took Lilliandil.

* * *

"Ow!" I hiss when Caspian place a cotton ball on my cheek.

"I can't believe you too. What made you go after her?"

"Caspian!" I protested. "She started it. She kicked me in the head and then ran off. I can't just stand there and look like an idiot. I had to do something- Ow!" We were both in Caspian room. I was changed into one of Caspian's white shirts. It came around my thighs. I was sitting on his bed while he was treating my wounds.

"Well, I must say. Right on, Ava." Caspian said, using one of my lines. I felt a small burst of pride that was in my chest.

"You're not mad at me for hurting your fiance?" He patched up my cheek, sighing.

"She's not my fiance. It's a scheme she's playing."

"What do you mean?"

"After voyage on the Dawn Treader, I went back home. Lilliandil came in my room, put me under sleep, and made it look like I bedded her."

"Oh my," I gasp. Caspian started to take off his wardrobe after he untied his sword off.

"So now, King Ramandu is angry and I have no choice but to wed Lilliandil."

"Poor King," I murmured. He took off his shirt and I averted my eyes somewhere but it seems like they stuck like glue on his abs.

_There's no one around, what am I nervous about?_

"You'll find a way out of this, Caspian. You are a king, after all." I said as he lie down. I did the same, snuggling close to him.

"Shouldn't you be in your room?" he ask, raising a brow.

"I like here better."

"Smart answer."


	10. Chapter 10

I was lying on my side and was observing the patterns of the dark red bed sheet. I felt a yawn stretching at the back of my mouth at the start of my throat. I went with it. I parted my lips and took a gentle breath in filling my lungs with fresh oxygen. Releasing the air, I felt m chest and throat relax. The room was still quite dark because of the thick curtains and only a few rays of sunlight had snuck in through the gaps of the curtains.

I licked my bottom lip and slid my hand away from my forehead and down onto my stomach where I felt but the smooth skin of a hand, not my hand, someone else's. I blinked a few times rather confused at that point and glance down at my stomach. A hand rested upon it, palm down. I began following up the arm to see who it belonged to.

It was Caspian.

Of course, I had fallen asleep on his bed. I turn my head fully so that my left cheek was resting upon the cushiony material beneath it. Caspian was lying on his shoulder facing me and he looked so peaceful. His long brown hair seemed to double length now that I was so close to him. His eyebrows were the perfect thickness and his skin was soft texture. His hand felt so warm upon my stomach. I watched his left shoulder slowly move back and forth as he breathed in and out. His lips were full of the color of life and the bed sheet was pulled down to reveal detailed collar bone.

I lift my hand up wiggling my fingers, faintly trying my hardest not to make any noise that would wake the sleeping king beside me. An intrigue smile tweaked in the corner of my lips as I brush my fingertips against the area of skin by the corner of his cheeks. Caspian inhaled a sharp amount of air through his nose and shrug his left shoulder up making me gasp, snatching my hand back. He was still asleep however. I observe him for a few more seconds before closing my eyes taking in his body heat.

"Was I dreaming of were you just stroking my face?" Caspian suddenly whispered. I snap my eyes open only to be looking at his awake face. He seemed quite sleep but he still managed to create a peculiar expression upon his face. I parted my lips feeling a warm tingle spread over my cheeks.

"Uh…."

"Is that a yes?" he ask slowly revealing a weak smirk.

"No." I lied, forcing myself to relax. He lost the smirk from his lips and instead replaced it with a curious smile. We observed each other's faces for a few more seconds and I felt his thumb twitch against the fabric of my shirt against my skin.

"Hmm, well it felt nice," he muttered. "Is it morning already?" he ask.

"Yes, and I have to go before someone thinks otherwise,"

"Well let them think," Caspian said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"You are not leaving this room."

"Oh I beg to differ."

* * *

"This is not what I wanted!" Lilliandil's voice scream next to my room. I heard plates of metal clatter before a door was closed. A faun was muttering something about death under his breath as he walk by my door.

"Did she really have to move next to my room?" I ask Mrs. Buttercup, lying lazily on my bed. After going back to my own room, I didn't had much to do but lie around.

"She feels safer."

"That's because Caspian's room is below us, Mrs. Buttercup."

"I hate this room!" Lilliandil scream. Mrs. Buttercup was perched on my vanity chair, sewing a rip on my dress.

"Ow," I muttered, pressing down on my lower stomach.

"What's the matter?"

"Cramps. Nothing serious." It seems like a lazy morning, nothing to do except sleep-

"Ahh! Sky rats!" Another scream.

"Mrs. Buttercup-" I said darkly.

"A harmless bird. Nothing to it," She quickly replied.

"How will Caspian get himself out of marriage if she won't shut up!" I said, raising my voice at the last two words.

"He'll find a loophole. He always does." Mrs. Buttercup went through my drawers looking for extra thread.

"What's your book lying in here?" She ask, holding it up.

"Oh, I forgot about it." She handed me the book and I opened to the second page and wrote, "Once upon a time," I said out loud.

"There was a girl named Lilliandil," Mrs. Buttercup chuckled.

"Everybody died. The end."

"That's not nice, Ava." She said still chuckling.

"You're right. I should change it. She was so ugly, everybody died. The end."

"Ava," Mrs. Buttercup warned.

"What?" I ask, giving her a devilish grin. "I'm just joking. Where has Caspian gone?"

"I don't know dear. I haven't seen him all morning."

"I'll go ask," I said closing my book, placing it back in the drawer.

* * *

Ten minutes later, everyone that I saw, didn't know where Caspian was. I gave up and went to another market, few miles away from the castle. I look up and back down.

_Wait! Who was that? _My head snap up to see a patch of blonde hair getting away. "Sam?" I whispered, feeling my heart racing and my palms sweaty.

_No, it couldn't be Sam. He's in New York. There's no way he could be here. _But my eyes and head saw otherwise.

"That is Sam!" I race after him, apologizing to those whom I bump into. _He was getting away! _

I quickly push people away. I was definitely positive that it was Sam.

"Sam!" I called out but it was no use. He didn't hear me as he walk into a hotel/tavern. I walk in the tavern, scanning the entire place. No sign of Sam. There were a few men sitting in tables, discussing in low tones.

"Excuse me," I said to the bartender who was cleaning the glasses.

"What can I do for you?" he ask.

"A tall..err blonde man with green eyes came in here a few minutes ago. Can you tell me where he has gone?"

"He went upstairs to his room."

"Can you tell me what room he is in?"

"The one with the black door."

"Thank you." I race up the wooden stairs, seeing a long hallway before me with colorful doors. The black door was at the very end. Once I reach it, I nervously licked my lips, raising my hand, giving it three good knocks. My heart beat faster and faster as I heard footsteps coming closer behind the door.

There was a click and the door open.

"Ava?"

_I hate it when I'm always right. _

"S…s…"

"Ava!" My legs gave way underneath me and my vision blackened.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and gasp, sitting straight up.

"Mrs. Buttercup, I had the weirdest dream. My boyfriend was in Narnia."

"It wasn't a dream." My head swiveled in the direction where Sam's back was facing me.

"How did you even get here?" I ask, getting out of bed.

"Through the closet. I felt a draft behind the jacket area."

_I think I like my version better_

"How long have you been staying here?"

"About three days. So this is Narnia," Sam said, getting up looking out the window. "You were right about the spring-summer feeling."

"Why are you here?" I ask, crossing my arms. A few sun rays his against his hair as he looked at me. Those hazel green eyes bore into mine.

"Same thing as you are here. I don't know. But now that I'm here, I'm glad I found you," Three long strides and he was in front of me.

"I've missed you so much, Ava," he tilted back my head, kissing me on the lips. Caspian's face came into my mind. I broke the kiss, stepping away.

"Look, Sam, I have something to tell you."

"I do too."

"I'm break-"

"Will you marry me?" A silent of moment came.

"What?" I finally spoke.

"That's not the kind of answer I was hoping for."

"Okay then, let's try another…why?"

"Why? Because I love you, Ava. We've been together for two years. I want to continue to spend my life with you. Grow old. Have kids."

I stood there speechless, not knowing what to say. _Should I say yes and break Caspian's heart or should I say no and break Sam's heart? _

I looked down at the plain silver band that was on my finger that Caspian gave to me.

_Something to remember me by…._

"So I'll ask you again. Will you marry me, Ava Johansson Garden?"

* * *

"Ava, where have you been?" Caspian ask me at once when I came inside the castle.

"I…."

"I was so worried about you. I thought you were gone again." Caspian must have saw Sam because his smile was lost.

"Who is this?" He ask.

"This…" I cleared my throat. "Is my boyfriend, Sam."

"How do you do?" Caspian murmured shaking hands with Sam.

"He's….my fiance." About a 100 pairs of eyes landed on me in surprise. Caspian's face was straight, showing no emotion.

_No, Caspian. Look at me. Don't look at the wall. _

"He came to Narnia by accident."

"Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you," Sam answered.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go plan my wedding," he inclined his head as a bow and walked away. His back straight and stiff and his hands balled into fists.

_What have I done? _


	11. Chapter 11

Trufflehunter sat and watch as Caspian threw objects at the wall. It has been going on like this since Ava announce the engagement. Caspian gave an angry yell, shattering a glass table. He panted heavily, glaring at the hole punched wall in anger. The study room was in a mess with books and papers scattered all across the floor. Portraits were either torn by Caspian's hands or stepped on. As for the walls, no luck trying to cover it up. The only thing that wasn't damaged was the wooden desk and the chair that Trufflehuner was sitting in.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts, My King," he bowed and step out.

Caspian collapse on the floor, leaning against the wall. _How could Ava do this? And when did Sam get here? _

Questions after questions came into his head as he spotted a fresh flower that was smash on the floor. He picked it up, looking at the white petals. "Is she playing tricks on me?" Caspian said under his breath, twirling the flower with his two fingers.

"Is this her way of getting back at me for being engaged to Lilliandil?" _That's it!_, Caspian thought. _This is her way of way of getting back at me. _

"Well, two can play that game," he said, tossing the flower on the floor.

* * *

"Ava?" Mrs. Buttercup said softly behind the bathroom door. "Is everything alright?"

I gave a sniffle before wiping my eyes. "No, everything is not alright."

"Let me in dear," I got out of the bathtub and open the door, closing it after she stepped in.

"Oh my poor Ava," she said after I step back inside the tub, hooking my legs over the edge. Mrs. Buttercup appeared beside me on the platform.

"Tell me all about it," After a good explanation on how it started, we both sat in silence. It was a bright sunny afternoon now. The sun was brighter, lighting up the bathroom.

"And now, I'm engaged to Sam and Caspian is angry at me. I feel like..a..harlot." Mrs. Buttercup gasp.

"No, you are not, Ava. You are a beautiful woman who is confused. You chose Caspian because you listened to your heart. It's alright dearest," Mrs. Buttercup said, wiping away an excess tear.

"It's just so difficult though and I felt so guilty after sleeping in Caspian's bed and in his arms last night and then Sam appeared out of nowhere thinking me and Caspian are just friends."

"It'll be alright dear if Caspian really loves you, he could come to you."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

* * *

When dinner came, it was awkward. Caspian was seated at the end with Lilliandil on his right. I was on his left and Sam beside me. I fidgeted in my seat, feeling the stare Caspian was giving at Sam who was eating his meat. I twisted my fork, pushing my food around.

"So," Caspian spoke, "How old are you, Sam?" Sam swallowed before he spoke, "I'm 22."

"Oh, a year younger than me and older than Ava." Lilliandil and I had a complete confuse look on our face. _Where is he going with this? _I thought.

"Yea, that seems to make sense…I guess," said Sam.

"Right well, Sam," he enunciated his name, "How long have you been with Ava?"

"Two years."

"Hmm, really? Doesn't seem that long."

"Excuse me?" I can tell Sam was getting irritated.

"Caspian," I started.

"What?" He ask innocently, "I'm just trying to make a conversation."

"Yes, by insulting our relationship." Said Sam. No one was eating anymore at this point.

"I'm just merely wandering what have you been doing with her for two years." _Oh my god, _I thought.

"I don't know. Talking. Enjoying each other's company. Sleeping."

"You seem like the perfect gentlemen to have many nights with another girl,"

"Caspian!" Lilliandil said, shocked.

"Well I don't know. Maybe you tell me since you seem to hang around a lot with them,"

"Why you bas-"

I slam my fork down on the table. The sound echoed and bounced off the walls. I stood up, taking my glass of wine and dunk it on Caspian's face and save some for Sam.

"A lesson learned, gentlemen," I bid them goodnight.

* * *

"Ava?" Sam spoke behind the door.

"Go. Away." I was in my bed, already in my nightgown.

"I just want to talk. Let me in please." _Fine. _I slowly made my way to the door and open it. Sam stepped in and close the door for me. I went back to bed, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be after what happened at dinner."

"He was insulting our relationship!" he shot back.

"You could have took it like a man, but noooo-"

"Alright, I'm sorry. What more do you want me to do? Just because I got in an argument does not make our engagement change a thing."

_False, I'm only doing this out of pity. _I clutch the pillow, closing my eyes, pretending to be asleep. He seemed to have gotten the message and crawled into bed.

Caspian turn in his bed, unable to sleep. His face still smells like wine. Before Ava left the dining room, he saw a little tear escaped. He felt guilty of what happened. _I should go apologize. _He threw the covers off him, walking to the door. Ava was there with her hand raise, ready to knock.

"I need to talk to you."

* * *

I lay there, awake, unable to sleep. _What am I going to do? I love Caspian but Sam. Ugh, what would Bella do? _

The only reason I even agreed to Sam is because I didn't want to break his heart.

_Man up, Ava!_

I have to explain to Caspian before anything else starts to get ugly. I look back at Sam who was sleeping soundly. I gently push his arm off me and aim for the door. _I know what I'm doing. It's not like I'm cheating. I mean I don't have feelings for Sam anymore….so it's not considered cheating…right? Oh God dammit! _

When I found Caspian's room, I inhaled a deep breathe, exhaling it and raise my hand. The door open before I had a chance to knock. Caspian was there with a surprised look on his face.

"I need to talk to you."

"If it's about what happened earlier-"

"No, that's over with. Apology accepted. No harm done." Caspian open the door wider for me to step in.

"So what's this about?"

"It's about my engagement to Sam. I never really quite explain why."

"You've got all night."

"Right, well the only reason I said yes was out of pity."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is….oh," I collapse on the same chair with my face in my hands. "I don't love him. I feel so horrible about this."

Caspian knelt down in front of me, gently taking my hands away from my face.

"So you aren't really engaged?"

"Do you see a ring?" I held up my left hand. Caspian's ring was still there.

"You don't love him?"

"No, I realize it when I talk to him over the phone. I do feel like a whore."

"A what?"

"Harlot."

"Ah," He raise one hand to wipe away an escaped tear.

"So it seems like we're both trapped," he said. I nodded. "What are we going to do? Caspian, your wedding is in a few weeks from now. And I'm suck with hot head Sam."

"We'll find a way out, I promise," he brushed away a lock of hair away from my face, then cupping it. My hand landed on his cheek, resting there for a minute before sliding down to his chest. Caspian lean close, kissing my cheeks, then my lips. There was so much passion and wanting, I was left breathless.

"You know that if we continue, there's no going back."

"Yes,"

"Are you sure?" he ask, undressing me at the same time I was undressing him.

"I've never been so sure."


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, I lay awake in Caspian's bed with him sleeping beside me. My body felt sore, but in a good way. I gave a secret smile what happened last night. _But then again, you're cheating with Sam. _My mind wandered.

_No, this is not cheating. Besides, Caspian doesn't love Lilliandil and I don't love Sam so there. It wouldn't be cheating and face it, we're two grown adults. _

I gave a heavy sigh, scooting closer to Caspian who responded with wrapping his arms around me.

I raise the white sponge, squeezing it, letting the soapy water drip down my arms. My hair was tied in a tight messy bun with strands sticking to my shoulders.

"Having a good time?" Caspian ask. We decided to take a morning bath together. I was on one end of the bathtub and Caspian on the other end. Our legs intertwined beneath the bubbled water. The bathroom is amazing. It could fit probably ten people in here. The bathtub had candles that automatically lit when I step in.

"With you, of course." I replied. I lean against the tub, raising my foot, resting it beside Caspian's shoulder. He gave a kiss on my calf, causing me to giggle.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Sam ask when I appeared in my room.

"I couldn't sleep," I replied, dressing in warmer clothes. "Does it seem to be getting a little colder? That's weird." I said to Sam.

"Stop ignoring me, Ava, and tell me where were you."

"I was at Caspian's room. We talk and he apologize about what happen at the dining room and we had some tea together."

"Okay, well I miss you in bed," he said believing my lie. He gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek before picking up his sword.

"And where do you think you're going with that?" I ask.

"Sword fighting and hunting. My two new favorite hobby. Besides the Marines." I rolled my eyes, turning around rummaging through my closet, looking for warmer clothes.

"I saw you," Lilliandil spoke behind me. I gasp, turning around. She was sitting on my bed, still.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't have tea with Caspian." My eyes widen. _She knew. _

"Lilliandil.." She held up a hand to stop me.

"There's no need to apologize. I've seen the way he looks at you. I wish he would do the same for me. I felt that mistreating you like this could bring attention but it backfired."

"Lilliandil, what are you saying?" I ask, sitting down next to her.

"What I'm saying is, I spoke to my father about the lie. So now I'm out of your hair and everyone else's. Goodbye Ava," She stood up, going to the door.

"Wait, Lilliandil," I called after her.

"Yes?"

"Good luck. And thank you." She gave a small genuine smile.

"You're welcome. If you need any help, you know where to find me."

_I'll sure miss that crazy bitch.

* * *

_

With Sam mostly gone of the day, hunting or sword fighting, Caspian and I spend every minute together. Especially with horses, which he was trying to make me overcome. We were at the beach with a black horse. Trufflehunter, Mrs. Buttercup, and Snow White was there, laughing silently to themselves as they watch me run away from the horse.

"No, Ava! You are not leaving until you get on the horse," Caspian said, pulling me back by my waist. My bare heels left deep lines on the sand as I try to hold back. I was dress in the same white shirt, black pants but with no boots since it was getting heavy due to the waves. Caspian was dress in a loose white cotton shirt and loose fitting black pants. He has his boots on unlike me.

"Okay, remember how I taught you. Get on the hose," Caspian instructed.

I cautiously step forward the horse who obediently stayed still. I grunted with effort, lift my body, swinging my leg over the saddle. Few claps and cheers came from the badgers and centaur.

"Job well done, my lady,"

"The horse just spoke," I scream.

"All animals speak here, even a mouse, Ava."

"It's alright miss, I won't hurt you," the horse spoke.

"What's your name?"

"Mystique,"

"Well, my real name is Francesca, but I prefer Ava. I never told anybody, not even my best friend," I was then instructed to ride from the hill and back to Caspian. Mystique trotted slowly, leaving imprints of her hooves in the sand. I kick my heels, making her go faster. I felt the wind blowing through my fishtail braid. The cool salty air against my face and the mist from the waves that sprayed against my face.

"Ava!" Caspian called.

I look back.

"Ava, stop!"

I look in front of me. Mystique was heading straight for the stone carved tunnel and into the forest. I pulled on her reigns when Caspian's figure disappeared behind the trees.

"I'm sorry Ava, are you alright?" A sudden chill surround the area causing me to rub my arms.

"Did you feel that? It got cold all of a sudden," I could see my breath as I talked. My feet were getting numb too.

"Should we go back?" She ask.

"Wait," I said, peering behind the trees up ahead.

"There's something there,"

"Ava, we should really go back," Mystique urged on.

"Hello?" I called, coming closer to the trees. "Is someone there?" A twig snap just a few feet beside us.

"Sam?" I whispered. An echo of slurred voices came from the trees and Mystique trotted nervously.

"Ava?" the horse said. A white shadow shot out of the trees and toward me.

"Go!" I shouted, slapping the reigns, kicking my heels. Mystique gallop quickly, her powered legs taking us away from the trees. The white shadow was gaining on us fast. Mystique jump over a rotten log, I lost grip of the saddle, falling backwards. Mystique was already out of the forest.

I scrambled to my feet, gasping as the white shadow appeared in front of me.

"Go away," I said through gritted teeth. "I'm not afraid of you," A shrilled laugh came out of nowhere.

"Oh? Your heart says otherwise. Do you think you can stand up to me?" It was a woman.

"Who are you?" I ask, backing up, hitting the tree. An apparition of a woman with beady eyes, long blonde flowy hair and pale skin appeared in front of me.

"Why, I'm the White Witch."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter I promise the next one will be looooooooong

* * *

Caspian stood up when he saw Mystique come back. Ava wasn't on it.

"Where is she?" Caspian immediately ask.

"The forest. There was a white shadow chasing us, everything got cold."

"I've got to find her before it's too late," Caspian got on Mystique's back, riding into the forest.

* * *

"The white witch?" I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration. I remember being in the library, reading some random books-

My eyes widen. "I know you. You tried to take over Narnia and killed Aslan."

"Someone's been reading their history books."

"What do you want?"

"I can help you, Ava." She said with a little smile.

"I don't need your help," I started to walk back.

"I can make Sam go back to his home, and have you stay here with Caspian." I stop in my tracks, turning around.

"R-Really?"

"Yes.." She said moving beside me. I could see the other side of the forest through her appearance.

"I can make all your dreams come true. Have you marry Caspian. Be together. Forever."

"How?" I ask, stepping away from her. I could feel the small pebbles and pieces of the tree barks pricking the sole of my feet.

"A drop of blood. And it'll be taken care of," she snap her fingers. "just like that."

"A drop of blood?"

* * *

Caspian gritted his teeth as he race against time to save Ava from the white witch. Caspian spotted the white witch with Ava. Mystique gallop on reaching deeper into the forest. Suddenly she fell back, causing Caspian to fall off.

"It seems like some sort of shield to keep us from entering this part of the forest. Ava! No! Don't listen to her!" Caspian slam his fists on the invisible shield but Ava didn't listen, she was raising her left palm up.

"No!"

* * *

"Just one drop of blood," the white witch crooned.

"Just one drop of blood," I repeated. I took a sharp pointy broken tree back, slitting my palm, leaving a long line of blood seeping through.

"Just one," I said, reaching to the white witch's hand.

"No!" I blink, coming back to my senses as if I was under a spell.

"Caspian!" I look back at the white witch and threw the bark at her, forgetting she was an apparition and ran to Caspian. My body collided with an invisible shield.

"Come here you little-" I gave out a cry of pain when my braid was pulled back. I landed on my butt, hard on the ground. The white witch took my palm, squeezing it. My toes curled in pain as I bit my lip from crying out. Her tongue came out, catching the first drop of blood.

Suddenly, there was a jolt of pain going through my body.

"Ava! Come to me!" The white witch was screaming and thrashing around on the ground. I was starting to see double vision. My legs were so weak, I couldn't stand up. I crawled on all fours to Caspian.

"What's happening?" Mystique ask.

"The white witch got her blood now. Ava is bound to her forever," Ava then let out a scream, grabbing her head, leaving marks of blood on her cheeks. The white witch and Ava both stop, becoming lifeless.

"Ava!" Caspian ran to her, after discovering the shield was gone. He cradled her into his arms.

"She's not breathing! We've got to take her back to the castle," Caspian hook his arms under her knee, lifting her bride style.

* * *

I gave a gasp when my eyes open. I didn't get up where I was. My eyes wandered around, observing my surrounding. I was a bed, the room was quiet with one wide window shining the room.

"Ava," a deep voice spoke. "what have you done, child?" I sat up. Aslan stood at the foot of my bed.

"Aslan?" I ask, surprised. He gave a small smile, swishing his tail. "Aslan. I-I didn't mean to. It was like I was under a spell. I couldn't stop myself but it was too late." I rambled.

"Calm down, child." He appeared by my bedside.

"Does this mean I'm in trouble?" He chuckled softly.

"No, Ava. However there will be consequences coming soon."

"Consequences?" He walk over to the window, looking out. I followed him. The beach was serene and calm with no waves. There was little to no breeze.

"What will happen to me?" I murmured. He gave me one look and walk away from the window. I turn around to face him.

"You are now bound to the white witch. When she needs you, you will come to her. She's in your mind as well as her mind. You will feel her pain as she can feel yours. You are her slave."

"No," I gasp, sitting on the floor.

"Is there a way out of it?"

"Yes, but you won't like it."

"Tell me,"

"Killing yourself or the witch dies."


	14. Chapter 14

My eyes open to see Caspian holding my hand. I smiled, sitting up. His head lifted up, instantly, he sat up straighter.

"Ava." I wince, feeling some pain here and there.

"Be careful. Your body is still in pain after what happened." I patted the empty space beside me and Caspian lay down next to me.

"At least I'm alive." I spoke.

"Yes, but bound to the white witch." I place my head on his chest, listening to the vibrations of his voice and heart beating.

"She's very much alive now," he continued. "I don't understand how she is alive."

"Well," I explain, "When we die, our body is gone but our spirit lives on. She must be feeding on some animal blood or something." Caspian hand started playing with my hair.

"What would Aslan do?" I pick on a loose thread on the bed sheet.

"Aslan would guide us but in the end we'll both end it. Together." He lean over, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"What would I do without you?"

"Marry Lilliandil." I decided to take a little nap, releasing all the stress I had this morning.

"Ava," An impatient voice snap through the room. I sat up wide-eyed. The white witch was sitting on Caspian's chair.

"You tricked me," I said.

"So I have," she answered.

"I should kill you now," I threw the covers off me, walking towards her.

"Ah, ah," she said. "If you kill me, then you die."

_Damn, I forgot about that. _

"What do you want?" I finally ask.

"It's getting colder and Aslan is now where to be found." I narrowed my eyes, trying to see what she was talking about.

"You're recruiting armies," I spoke out loud, reading her mind.

"Yes, my old alliance never failed me, and a few Telmarines. And…Sam."

"You witch! What did you do to him!"

"Nothing. You can't stop me. I've taken over Narnia once and succeeded…well for a while but that won't stop me. Sooner or later this whole land will be covered in snow and ice. I love the cold."

"Just like your heart." She gave me a glare before her hand smack my cheek. My teeth bit down my inner lip causing blood to run.

"You are my slave. You are not aloud to speak to like that. Understand?" She said through gritted teeth. I raise my chin in defiance.

"Since you are…from another world. Let me help you understand." She stood up, her tall slender frame overshadowing my frame.

"I'll be Queen of Narnia once again and when I am, you and your friends and your king will suffer in my hands. Until then you will obey me and listen to what I have to say. Got it?" I save a wad of spit mix with saliva and blood, spitting it on her face.

"Never." Her bony fingers squeeze my upper arms with her nails sinking into my skin.

"How dare you-"

"Ava? Are you awake. I brought supper for you," Mrs. Buttercup spoke behind the door. The white witch evaporated into thin air, leaving bits of snow on the rug.

"Come in," She open the door, holding a tray. She set it on the nightstand beside me and looked at me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not good anymore," I pinch a small sandwich, popping it into my mouth.

"Oh my poor Ava, you've been through so much," Mrs. Buttercup said. "I remember as if It was yesterday, you came here so shy and frightened. And now look at you, you fit in perfectly, and not scared of animals."

"Except demon talking horses,"

"Well eat up. You've got training."

"Training for what?" I ask, gulping down the small bowl of soup.

"Sword fighting, bow and arrows, daggers, battle skills. Why did you think Caspian made you ride a horse?"

* * *

"Okay now, I want you to raise your sword-No, Ava-why are you standing like that?" Caspian ask.

"Because I'm preparing to run away." It was a gorgeous afternoon. In the open green battle training field with gentle breeze and the castle was just a few mile away. In one area was the target bulls eye for arrows and daggers. In another area was sword fighting with wood swords for beginners and the other was horseback riding with actual sword.

I was dress in a simple armor with a soft brown leather corset and brown pants with black knee high boots. The heavy sword I was carrying was beginning to make my arm ache and blocking Caspian's attack.

"I'm tired,"

"We've only been training for thirty minutes,"

"It seems forever," I knelt down on the grass, using the sword as my support.

"Really?" That's when Caspian attack. I quickly block the attack, attacking back with thrusts, parries, and feints. I slap his sword away from his hand with a winning smile.

"Very good," Caspian spoke. We both walk around an imaginary circle with our swords by our side. Quickly, our swords clashed together with sounds of pings and ringing. Caspian was getting tired as he back up. I knock his sword out of his hand, disarming him. He reach behind from the weapon table getting another sword. A small gasp escape my lips as I bent backwards, avoiding the sword slashing the air.

I did a cartwheel, kicking his jaw as he staggered backwards. This gave me an advantage to kick the sword out of his hand and my own sword pointing at his throat.

"I win," He groan, grabbing his jaw.

"Oh my god," I said, dropping my sword and knelt down beside him.

"Are you okay? Are there any bleeding there. Might be bruises but-" A small knife appeared at my throat as Caspian grin.

"Never let your guard down, Ava,"

"Not fair! You played the innocent card!" I scream as he ran off laughing with me chasing him.

* * *

Next training was the bow and arrow. Reyo, a faun, was teaching me. Caspian and a few soldiers were standing by, watching with amusement.

"Okay, first hold it up. Good. Now place your two fingers on the string with your arrow in between your fingers, releasing it quickly."

"Doesn't seem that hard," I shrug. I pluck the string as if it was a guitar string and pulling it back, quickly elbowing Reyo in the ribs. He grunted, hunching over.

"Oh! I'm sorry." A few laughs and chuckles came from the soldiers.

"It's fine," he said strained. "Just practice like I told you." I nodded, taking one arrow from my pouch and place it between my fingers, pulling it back.

"Hold and release." The arrow miss the target, zipping past Trufflehunter head and aim at wooden post. Trufflehunter gave a shout, ducking, with his hands covering his head. "I'm innocent!"

"At least I hit something,"

"And almost killed." My bow and arrows were taken away and replace with a crossbow.

"This is just like the bow and arrows but all you have to do is aim and pull the trigger. Shouldn't be too hard." I aim at the target. It hit outside of the red circle.

"Good! Now keep practicing." I aim at the same target but instead it hit a wooden dummy's head.

"Okay, at this rate, you will probably kill us all."

"You first," I said, pointing the crossbow at him.

* * *

"Sword fighting," Nyx said.

"But I hate horses," My thighs tightened as the horse ran up to Nyx. I had my armor on still with a sword in my hand and the reins in my other hand.

"I won't bite, Ava," Nyx said, chuckling.

"I will." the horse said.

"I'm getting off," I said. Nyx gave a battle cry, charging at me.

"Wait! I'm not ready!" I scream, making the horse run the opposite direction as Nyx sword split a wood in half.

"Ava, you have to fight and conquer your fear." Nyx said, chasing me with her sword raise.

"Not with you annihilating me!" I raise my sword up, counter attacking her thrusts. The horse kicked his back legs, causing me to fall off backwards, doing a little roll. I look upside down to see Nyx's sword coming down. I scream, rolling onto my side as her sword made slashes in the grass. She kick the sword out of my hand, leaving me defenseless.

I spotted a long brown spear and twirl it. "Hahah-Ah" I raise my sword up just in time for Nyx to chop it in half.

_Dammit! _

My two arms working together, blocking attacks and thrusts from Nyx. She grab my right arm, twisting behind my back, causing me to drop the stick. I head butt her face, twirling around to kick her legs, making her fall.

My broken spear was now pointing at Nyx. Cheers and applause came from the soldiers as I help Nyx stand up and I took a bow. A white hot pain shot through my head. I let out a scream, grabbing the side of my head. There were voices whispering and I couldn't get away.

"Ava? Ava?" Nyx called, her voice drown out by the voices. My eyes close leaving me falling back.

* * *

A cold chill suddenly woke me up. I sat up straight, my back stiff and straight and my hands were purple and numb. Where was I? the walls were carve out of ice blacks and the bed I was on had bear fur on top. My breathing became short and staccato. Panic sets in.

"Don't be afraid," the white witch said. "You're not dead. You're just sleeping."

"Sleeping?" I tried to calm down my breathing and my nerves.

"When I call you, your body will shut down. It will seem like a…coma. However your spirit take the form of you and be here." I took in what she was wearing. A white dress lined with fur. She was holding a silver wand made of crystal.

"So my body is somewhere..asleep while my spirit is here."

"Correct," she tilted her head, showing me her ice crown.

"What is that on your head? You're not the statue of liberty." She pointed her wand at me, sending a white light in my body. I gave a jolt, hunching forward. My heart felt like being squeezed tightly.

"Remember what I said, Ava. Obey my order or suffer severely. Do you want to obey or do you want to suffer?" I grab my chest where my heart is to stop the pain. Few tears were escaping as I thrash around, kicking my legs, anything to make it stop.

"Ava?" She asks again, making more pain.

"I obey!" I scream. She release her hold and stop. I took in deep staggering breaths. I could feel cold sweat on my face and back.

"Good."

"How did you do that without hurting yourself?"

"What do you mean?" She ask, picking invisible dust off her wand.

"You took my blood. That means if you hurt me, it will hurt you too."

"No, my dear. I found out that it will do no effect on me. Yes, I took your blood but you didn't take mine."

_So the only way to kill you is that I kill myself. _

"Correct." She said.

"Stop reading my mind." She pointed her wand at me and I scrunch up. She smiled, satisfied that I'm afraid of her now.

"Why did you call me?"

"I want to show you something." She walk out of the room with me following behind slowly.

"This is a secret hideout for my army and new weapons. As you can see, it's very large. So if you try to run away, well, slim chance." The balcony gave an overlook what was going on. There were wolves, giants, dwarves, trolls, and many more building weapons and armors. They were working simultaneously as if they were under a spell.

"I will succeed in taking over Narnia since I have my best weapon."

"What is it?"

She snap a finger and two Minotuar pull back a cloth revealing the weapon.

"_Oh my god,"_ I breathed.


	15. Chapter 15

I took in a deep breath of fresh air when I open my eyes. I was back at the training field.

"Ava, are you okay?" Caspian ask. I sat up on the ground.

"Caspian, the white witch. She's more powerful now." I immediately stood up.

"What do you mean?"

"She's recruiting armies. They seem to be under a spell and her new weapon will surely wipe us out."

"What is this new weapon?"

"A cannon. Maybe more than fifteen."

"It was black, had two big wooden wheels. There were a long…nose thing where they put a round black ball and light it and boom." I said pointing to the drawing I made. Caspian studied the picture ignoring my dead stick man.

"And when I was screaming, she was calling me. My body will stay here but my spirit will take form and appear at her side." Caspian let out a heavy sigh, plopping on the study chair. I was at the small couch, still shaking from the pain in my heart.

"And Sam..well he's on the white witch side now."

"How are we going to kill her? We need someone or something," Caspian said. An imaginary light bulb appeared over my head.

"I know someone who can help us,"

"You're going to ask Lilliandil for help," Caspian said once again. It was nighttime, everyone off to bed except Caspian and I. I was walking to the market where the woman who gave me the perfume bottle. She seems like someone who deals with magic.

"Caspian, stop complaining. And besides Lilliandil can help us." I look back at Caspian who was frowning. His hair was tied back and he wore loose clothing. I step over a puddle of mud, continuing on.

"How do you know if Lilliandil will help us," Caspian ask as I came across the market. There were still few people around, mingling softly. I step to the side as a big horse cart past by.

"I don't. but I know she will think of something." I spotted the woman. She was closing her shop.

"Excuse me, hi. It's me again," I did a little wave.

"Ava, and King Caspian. What can I do for you?"

"We need to visit King Ramandu's castle." Her eyes twinkled as she smiled.

"And you came to me for my help. My name is Ever. Come inside, you'll be cold." I step inside the small house. I look around the house. A small flight of stairs, a fireplace, a kitchen, and a sleeping puppy.

"I think I can help you." Ever said.

"Are you going to make us fly?" I ask.

"Fly?" Said Evers.

"You know…fairy dust and all.." My words died as Caspian and Ever laugh.

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"No, dear, it's going to take more than fairy dust to help you get up to the sky. Come upstairs." The wooden stairs creaked and groan as all three of us ascended up to a small room. There were…bizarre things on the wall, desk, and table.

She went through her cupboard full of jars with god knows what contained inside. She brought out a medium jaw with red liquid inside.

"When you want to go back say Aslan."

"Aslan?" I repeated, unimpressed.

"Well what did you want? Hopscotch?" She open the jar, a strong smell of spice engulf the room. She dip her hand in the jar, taking a cup of red liquid. When she brought her hand out, the red liquid turned to black soot.

"Hold onto each other," She advise. I grab hold of Caspian's hand as she blew the powder all over us A strong wind current swept around the two of us and were both lifted off the floor and into the night sky.

* * *

Our bodies landed with a crash through the roof and onto the floor. I groan in pain, lying there.

"Ava? Caspian? What are you two doing here?" Lilliandil ask. Her hair was tousled, assuming she was in the middle of her sleep.

"We need your help," Caspian said. I cough, slapping my arms to get the soot off.

"What is it?" Lilliandil ask, getting out of bed. The ends of her dress pooled around her ankles as she walk over to me, helping me up.

"The white witch has returned. She's building a very powerful weapon that could destroy half of Narnia. And I thought who could help other than you?" I replied.

"I think you better talk to my father." She lifted her gown up as she walk out of the room with us trailing behind. The floor was made out of pure glass, giving me a bird's eye view of the world. I suddenly had new fear of heights. We rounded a corner and came to a halt.

Lilliandil knock on the door and waited. Moments later an old man with a white beard came to view.

"The white witch has returned," Caspian spoke.

* * *

"So you're saying to me that this weapon can wipe out everyone," King Ramandu ask. We were in the library. The view of the world beneath our feet and the night sky shining through the glass roof. I was looking around, reading interesting titles while Caspian was talking to Ramandu.

"How did you know all this?" Lilliandil ask.

"I did," I spoke up, turning around. "She took my blood thus making me her slave. She called me and showed the weapon."

"We will die," Ramandu spoke. So much for enthusiasm.

"There's got to be a way to kill her," Lilliandil said. I swallowed the lump rising in my throat.

"That's the problem," I said. "If you kill her, I die along with her."

"No," Ramandu spoke. "There is a way." He got up from his chair and walk over to a certain aisle of books. We followed him. His fingers trailed along the spines of the old books, muttering to himself. His finger landed on a large rectangle book and he took it, going to the book stand. He flip through the dusty pages before stopping on one.

"There," he pointed at a picture. We peered closer. It was a small simple dagger alongside with a necklace. The necklace was cut in a circle, the color of dark red, almost like blood.

"The dagger and diamond of Isis. When a person wears the necklace, their strength, skill, magic is taken from them without them knowing it. That's when the dagger can be use. He or she must get blood from the victim wearing the necklace and cut through their heart." Ramandu explain.

"Perfect." I said.

"Where is it?" Caspian ask.

"On the Star Island. It will take five days to get there. I will give you a map for it. But be warned," Ramandu said. "There are stories of people not returning from the island in search of it. Those who do return, their mind is wandered off."

"We'll set off tomorrow morning," Lilliandil guide Caspian back out to return to Narnia. I stayed back with Ramandu.

"So," I started. "By any chance, you're not related to Dumbledore?"

* * *

Early morning, Caspian immediately got a crew for the Dawn Treader with Lord Drinian as his second in command. I was packing necessary things into my trunk.

Shoes.

Clutch.

Shirt.

Pants.

My red leather book.

Cellphone. You never know when you need someone to talk to.

Done.

Mrs. Buttercup decided to tag along to get her sea legs with her husband. She was already on the ship; Mr. Buttercup as her tour guide. I place the last item inside the trunk before shutting it. Now the real problem is how to get to the ship. I gave a little push. No luck. I kicked it. Didn't budge. I took one side of the trunk's handle and pulled.

It slowly move and I continue as I reach outside, slowly walking out. I sighed seeing the stairs.

"Okay, let's try something new." I place the trunk halfway on the stairs. I kicked it hard. The trunk tilted and slid down the stairs smoothly. A faun came in and pick the trunk up.

There were few cargos and food that were being loaded onto the ship when I came outside. I look on to see Caspian viewing the map. When I arrive on the ship, I spotted someone familiar. Jewel was directing someone.

"So this is the Dawn Treader," I lean against the wooden rail, looking at the people.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Mr. Buttercup said appearing by my side. "Just smell that."

I took in a whiff of the salty sea air. There was a gentle breeze going through my hair and I walk up to where the two big helms were.

"Ava, your trunk is ringing," Mrs. Buttercup said. _Must be Emily…_

I skip down the steps and into my cabin. I open the trunk, hearing Taylor Swift getting louder.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ava, Sam is like freaking out over here. He's saying you're taking too long to stay in Narnia."

"Wait, wait….Sam is over here with me."

"No, Ava. Sam is right here. Sitting beside me." I stood up, a million thoughts running through my mind.

_Sam? Over there? But how? _

"Wait, Emily. Did Sam ever went through a closet? I have to know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just ask for me, please," I said, clutching the phone.

"He says you're crazy. He's never been through a closet unless looking for pants."

"Oh my god," I said.

"What?"

"If Sam is there, then who is-"

"Hello, Ava," My body went stiff. "I'll have to call you back,"

Sam was standing in front of me.


	16. Chapter 16

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sam. Your fiance."

"No, you're not." I said, stepping back. "The real Sam is in New York. You….you're someone else." He rolled his eyes and took his sunglasses off and then move them to his pocket to hook the leg over it.

"What proof do you want?"

"If you were my fiance, I'll ask you the one most question every male seem to forget. When is our anniversary?"

He gave a cold laugh, sending chills down my back. He morphed into a hideous monster. His head hit the top. His skin was rough looking, green and flesh were hanging off. He had bright red glowing eyes and sharp talons.

"Did my illusion tricked you, Ava?" The monster said in a raspy voice. He was blocking my only exit.

"Why?"

"The White Witch offered to pay me handsomely in gold."

"There's nothing handsomely about you," He growled, ramming me against the wall. The shelves and window rattled.

"How did you know about Sam?"

"Your mind. It gave me every little detail about him. Even intimate ones," His sharp talons scarping against my jaw line.

"Ava?" Lord Drinian ask.

"Drinian! There's a mon-" A hand clamped over my mouth to shut me up and his other hand locking my wrists together. Footsteps pounded against the stairs as Lord Drinian and a few men appeared. Their eyes widen at the monster before them.

The monster pushed me against Drinian as it made it's way up the stairs. I heard a few commotion from above and then a splash.

* * *

The ship set sailed that day. It was a sunny afternoon with gray clouds. I was at the poop deck, looking at the sea. There were some sort of water nymphs racing along side the ship. One waved at me. I smiled, waving back.

"Hungry dear?" Mrs. Buttercup ask.

"No, but you should go lie down," I said, worried. She was looking sea sick. I didn't had the chance to look at my cabin so I decided to follow before reaching mine. There was a bed, with my trunk at the end. Silk curtains that reaches the floor and a decorated window.

"Lovely,"

_Remember that fight at 2:30 am…_

I rolled my eyes but got the phone.

"Hello?" I said, annoyed.

"Don't you talk to me in that tone," Said Emily.

"I wouldn't if you keep calling me," I plop on the soft mattress.

"When are you coming back?" She ask.

"I told you Emily; I don't know. This place is starting to become my home."

"Any place is better than New York. Oh, that's the car. I gotta go." I shut off the phone, tossing inside the open trunk. Thunder rolled ominously when I got up from the cabin. The clouds were darker as they rolled in. A strong wind was coming along.

"Storms coming," Jewel said.

"Best be careful then," Nighttime came with a big bang from the thunder. Heavy rains pattered on the deck, vicious waves rocking the ship back and forth. Mr. Buttercup was looking for Mrs. Buttercup. I decided to help him look for her on the deck.

My hair and clothes were wet and sticking to my body. There were a few people running around, saving what they can from the rain. Others had gone below to help with the rowing. I grip on the railing as I felt the ship leaned.

"Ava! You are not suppose to be here!" Lord Drinian shouted.

"Mrs. Buttercup is nowhere to be found!" I shouted over the howling winds. The ship jerks and I scream loudly as we were both pulled backwards. Drinian reaches out to grab my hand to stop me from falling back. The ship jerks again causing many items to slide to the end of the ship. A barrel hit Drinian in the back of his head as he let go of me.

My lower back hitting against an edge of a cart. Another excruciating pain in my heart. I scream in pain, knowing it was the white witch.

"No," I gritted my teeth. "Stay away. Stay awake. Stay awake!" My nails digging into my palm hard as the pain increase.

"Ava…" A voice whispered.

"No," I staggered as I stood up, using the rail as my support.

"Ava," The voice said again.

"Go away." Another pain seared through my heart. It felt like it was being burnt. The ship tilted, I lost my grip, plunging into the dark sea.

"Ava!" Caspian let go of the helm, jumping in after me. I kicked my legs to get to the surface but the pain was too unbearable. My chest was burning from lack of oxygen and suddenly I felt a calm sensation. My limbs stop moving as I sink lower into the depths of the sea.

"Just close your eyes," The voice whispered.

* * *

"Wake you, you vile little human," A cold hand slap my cheek and I turned to the side, coughing. I could still taste the sea water. I was back in the ice hideout in chains.

"There is a better way to call me you know; ever heard of a damn fax machine." The chains rattled and clink against the ice as I stood up.

"It wasn't me who made you fall over and almost died," The white witch said.

"So if I had drowned that means-"

"Quiet!" she snap. "I'm only making you come here because one of my cannons is destroyed."

"And you think I had something to do with it?"

"Of course not. They did however, left an initial." Two centaurs brought in a big black cloth and drop it on the floor. The cannon was torn apart either by a hammer or a big…rock.

"I was wondering if you can tell me who did this. Their initial is on that piece." I picked it up. It was a cursive elegant L. A secret smile came on my face but I quickly hid it.

"It could be a message. L for Lunatic, L Loca-" Her wand pointed at me and I was fling backwards, hitting the ice wall.

"Such a smart mouth you have. Maybe next time you will think otherwise." Another flash of white light came my way.

* * *

A huge amount of water came rushing out of my mouth and I cough, spitting out the salty taste. A sigh of relief came from Caspian as he hug me. A heavy blanket wrap around me as I shivered.

"The white witch called me. One of her cannons was destroyed."

"By who?" Drinian ask, giving me a cup of hot water.

"There was a letter marked on one of the pieces. L. for Lilliandil."

"Lilliandil? She wouldn't do something like that," Drinian said, surprised.

"You have no idea," I felt another violent cough scratching at my throat and I went with it. The storm was still going, only less violent this time. I was changed into warmer clothes and settled into bed.

"You gave us quite a scare today," Caspian said.

"The sooner we get to the island the better," My eyes glance outside and I did a double take.

"Caspian, look," I pointed at the window. Ice crystal was forming on the windows. I walk over to the window, peering out. The water was slowly turning into ice.

"I'll have to tell my men to hurry up," Caspian race up the stairs, barking orders. I wipe the fog that was forming to see better.

"Damn you white witch," My forehead automatically hit against the window and I hiss in pain, rubbing it.

"Remember the consequences for a smart mouth," the voice whispered.

"Remember the consequences for a smart mouth," I mimicked going to bed.

The next couple of days I learned how to steer, read maps, sword duels, and row. We were almost close to our destination. I could feel it. I was resting my cheek against my palm, looking out at the sea. It was too quiet. I look down at the ring I had still worn.

_What would happen if the dagger didn't work? _

_What if Caspian died instead? _

_What if I was too late_-I mentally put a wall to block out all the negative thoughts, going for a little nap.


	17. Chapter 17

The ship had stop was the first thing came to mind when I woke up. I got out of my bed, looking out at the window. The whole sea was now a big block of ice. We were stuck. I change into my warmer clothes, strapping my boots on with my sword by my side. I place a small dagger into my boots just in case.

Several man were smashing the ice with hammers but it was no use, it was too thick.

"We can continue on foot," I suggested.

"Yes, but it will extend our journey longer," Drinian said.

"It won't hurt if we can't try it." We gathered what we can on our backs and set off-Lord Drinian, Caspian, the badgers and I. A rope was extended to the ice ground for us to land. I was the last one. My hands wrap around the rope and jump off the ship, landing on my feet against the solid ice. We were on our own now.

It was starting to become dark. A wolf's howl was heard far away.

"What was that?" I ask, turning around. My eyes alarmed, scanning the vacant ice.

"A lone wolf. No harm," Drinian said. A sound of ice breaking stop us dead in our tracks. I look down at the ground and then around at everyone else with a questioning expression. I started to turn back around to go back to the ship but Drinian stop me.

"Don't move," he said to me. "Something's breaking the ice." A block of ice exploded open, flying pieces everywhere. It was the hideous monster on the ship.

"Run!" I shouted. The monster gave a shrill roar slamming his fists on the ice, creating more cracks.

"Don't stop on the cracks!" Caspian shouted. I panted, running faster as my hair stuck to my face from sweat. My fists pumping into the air as I ran as fast as I could. I look back to see a huge long bump that was gaining on us fast underneath the ice. The ice exploded in front of us, giving us no chance to use our weapons as he slam his forearm sending us flying backwards. My body slid against the ice with my sword scattering few feet away from me.

The monster raised it's fists and we all scattered as it made a huge hole in the ice.

"Keep running straight. We'll distract it." Caspian said, grabbing his sword.

"Come on!" I shouted to the badgers. My heels step on a crack, making a hole, and I fell into the ice cold water.

"Ava!" Mrs. Buttercup shouted. My body temperature was freezing at this point as I came up to the surface, gasping for air.

"Ava, come up," Mr. Buttercup said, as they both pulled at my arms. I tried to come up but it was no use. The ice kept breaking apart. My teeth was chattering as my fingers become numb. The monster saw I was in the water and dive right under, swimming towards me. I took a deep breath, going underwater. I took out my dagger in my boot as it's mouth open, coming at me.

My boots lifted up, pushing back the edges of the mouth. My chest was beginning have to a burning pain. I was running out of oxygen. I grip the dagger tight, puncturing it's eye. It weakened, swimming away. Two strong hands pulled me up and out of the water.

"Ava? We're almost there. Hang on," Caspian said in my ear.

* * *

"So…that thing that attacked us was a monster that took form of Sam." Caspian said. We had reached the side of the island. A roaring flame was in front of us. I had a thick wool blanket wrap around me. My wet clothes were drying on a branch.

"After all this time…" I muttered, bringing my hands closer to the fire. Before I knew it, it was time to sleep.

"Caspian?"

"Mmm?"

I fiddled my fingers under the blanket. "Um, never mind."

"What were you about to say?"

"Good night," I said quickly turning on my side. He gave a sigh and said goodnight. I twisted the ring on my finger, contemplating whether or not I should tell him. _He deserve to hear and you've only known him for what? Months now? _

_Really? It's been that long-No! I can't tell him. _

My head hurts as my mind argued back and forth. I shut my eye, hoping to get some sleep.

* * *

"Did you like the new ice land?" The White Witch said when I automatically open my eye.

"We were almost killed by your hideous monster!" I growled.

"Hideous? I'm your fiance," The monster said in Sam's form.

"Shut up, you're not real." He let out a deadly growl as his eyes turn red. The white witch stopped him with her wand.

"Go outside and watch over the workers. I'll take care of her." Silence filled the air when Sam left.

"In all my years, I've never quite met anyone like you Ava. You see, Narnia has High Queen Susan, The Gentle. Queen Lucy, The Valiant. And what do I got? Ava, the Peasant." My knuckles cracked as I balled my hands into fists but I stayed where I was.

"And I've never met anyone's life so…interesting." She continued on. She walked around the room, carelessly touching things.

"Born and raised in South Carolina. Lost your parents when you were still little. Had to move to New York to live with your aunt. And during that time, you felt ashamed inside. You felt…you didn't deserve this kind of punishment."

"You had no right to look into my life,"

"You are bound to me. I see everything that's going on. I hear everything. I feel every pain, sorrow, and hurt that you feel." I let out a scream as I ran up towards her, slamming her against the wall until she was dizzy. I then took her wand, pointing the sharp edges towards my wrist.

"No, Ava!" She shouted as the wand came down on my flesh.

* * *

I woke up with a flinch in my body. It was dawn. The fire was out, and everyone was still sleeping.

_The wand. _

My hand automatically went to my wrist. No scars. No bleeding. Nothing.

"It was a bad dream," I whispered. A few stretches and yawn and the badgers were up. Lord drinian appeared holding a dead rabbit. I nudged Caspian in the ribs.

"Five more minutes." I look out towards the sea. It was still frozen and the Dawn Treader nowhere to be seen.

"I hope everyone is okay," I said, referring to the Dawn Treader. The jungle. Alive with exotic animals, hooting in every direction. To make matters worse there seemed to be at least a hundred insects buzzing around.

"Bugs….!" I sighed. I swatted away one and continued on. Caspian was leading us according to the map.

"You don't know where you're going do you?" I ask him quietly. He looked at me and shook his head. I sighed and nod to myself, tucking my hands into my pockets loosely.

"The way the map is sketched, I can't find the cave."

"Maybe it doesn't want to be found."

"Care for some water, dear?" Mrs. Buttercup ask.

"Oh yes," I walk backwards to the end of the line. I was handed a small round cup and gulp it down. The cool water quenching my thirst.

"How are you coming along?" Mrs. Buttercup ask once I handed her back the cup. I lost my footing, screaming as my body was sinking into the quicksand.

"Don't move! It'll make you sink faster." I didn't listen, it made me sink faster. I was up to my waist now. Caspian took a long old vine, tossing it by my side. I grab it, holding on as the two men pulled me out. I grunted, using the vine as my rope to climb out.

_Just like in gym class…._

Finally I was out with mud covering half my body.

"I hate the jungle." I said.

I picked at a dry mud piece, flicking it off my thigh in disgust.

"Could be worse, you know," Mrs. Buttercup. A sculpture caught my eye. I pulled back the banana leaves. It was a sculpture of a person in terror. I backed away, slowly. Suddenly I heard a soft tapping noise coming from behind me. I gasp and spin around to see what it is. It was the same monster again, with one eye missing.

"Run!" I scream. I formed an idea and ran to the other side.

"Ava?" Caspian shouted.

"Quick, climb up on the trees." Drinian ordered. Caspian took one glance before climbing on the tree branches. The monster came out of the clearing, sniffing them out. He spotted Caspian and growled as he ram himself against the tree.

"Hey! Ugly face!" I shouted from a tree that was on a higher hill. The monster stop and looked at her with an ice cold glare.

"Get your ugly paws off my friend." The monster roared, jumping up the side of the cliff. I stare out at the monster and scream, pressing myself against the tree behind me. _The sword, idiot, the sword! _

I fumbled to get my sword but the monster swap it away landing a few feet away from me.

"Hey! Over here!" Caspian shouted. Our attention came to him. He jump down the tree, throwing a pebble at the monster, angering him.

"I promise I'll come back for you," were the last words he spoke as he ran back inside the jungle.

"Caspian!" I shouted. The monster followed him, roaring.

_Aslan, help him._


	18. Chapter 18

As we were walking through the jungle, I was still shocked what Caspian did. "Are you okay, Ava?" Drinian ask as he walks up to me. I look at him with a stiff expression and nod.

"Look, what Caspian did is stupid but he did it to save you."

"I know. But I'm just worried if he'll be okay or not." Night came quickly and camp was set up. I was leaning against a tree, twirling the ring, watching as it twinkled and glistened against the moonlight. A bush rustled beside me and I gasp, automatically reaching for my sword. More rustling came and I drew my sword up, ready to attack.

Caspian appeared, panting. I gave a surprised and relieved gasp as I drop my weapon, running up to hug him.

"I thought you were-"

"I know. I'm now. At least." He wince as he grab his left arm. Blood was seeping through his sleeve.

"Sit, I'll take care of it." He sat where my spot, looking exhausted. I rip a piece of cloth from my shirt and looked around for a special herb to stop the bleeding. When I spot it, I grab two and mushed it against his skin and tied the cloth into a knot on his arm.

"I had a lot of free time reading," I said, answering his questioning look on his face.

"I was scared for you Caspian, what were you thinking?"

"People do crazy things when they care for someone." Caspian smiles warmly as he looks into my eyes with his deep brown ones, his strands of hair sticking to his neck and he suddenly lifts his hand up, stroking the back of his fingers along my cheek.

"I promise you I'd come back."

"But you had me worried. You could have been killed," Caspian furrows his eyes brows somewhat and strokes back some of my brown curls away from my cheek.

"You're safe, Ava. I won't let anything happen to you."

"You cant. We're all at high risk of being killed," I answered, sighing and shifting my arm to the other.

"I'm gonna protect you. I swear it. Even if I have to cut all of the giant monsters into tiniest pieces and throw them to the fishes." he argues. I rolled my eyes, chuckling.

"Get some rest. We're almost to the cave." I rest my head on Caspian's chest, listening to his slow and heavy breathing.

* * *

"How dare you defy me, Ava!" Mother yelled. A hard slap came across my cheek and I whimpered a cry, cradling the cheek.

"But mama, I didn't know the horse-"

"You could have been killed!"

"Mama-" My upper arm was grab and shook violently.

"Don't you ever go doing something like that, Ava!"

"Mama! Stop!"

* * *

"Ava? Ava?" Tears had formed a wet stain on Caspian's shirt when I woke up.

"You were crying." I looked away from Caspian's eyes and licked my bottom lip.

"Bad dream." I said.

"It won't happen again. I'm right here," Caspian's thumb wiped away a single tear, kissing my forehead. I nodded, and lie down, sleeping again. No later then, breakfast was served.

"What do we got?" I ask, when I woke up.

"Tuna." Drinian announced. I sat there and watched Mrs. Buttercup handed me a whole tuna. I grin happily and start to pick out the tuna with my fingers like a starved animal with no manners. I put it in mouth and made a hungry, satisfied facial.

"Delicious." It was time to set off to find the cave once again. "What are they?" I ask when we were out in the open field. They were llama-like creatures but no ears and no tails. Suddenly, a loud cry came from the llamas and they ran around, panicking.

The llamas were coming straight at us. I ran behind Caspian , and he quickly pulls me up to the side to dodge the llama creatures. Caspian tries to pull me up to my feet. Lord Drinian and the badgers were on the other side. We waited till all of them were gone.

"Hey," I announce. "I see a cave!" Our swords were drawn up and the badgers were walking near me for protection. Darkness surrounded us but a white light beamed at the end. The walls seemed to be….moving.

"It's the souls that died here. Don't touch them," Drinian ordered.

"Look," Said Mrs. Buttercup.

In front of us was the golden statue of Isis. She was kneeling with one knee up. Her wings was spread out, while her crown held the glowing globe.

"The dagger and diamond," Caspian said. How to get up there was the problem. No one volunteered, so it was up to me. I sighed, unhooking my sword off, and slowly climb on her thigh. I place my foot against her stomach and hop onto her chest.

"Sorry, Isis," I held onto her hair, climbing up. The dagger and diamond was inside the globe. As my hands reach up to the globe, an ominous growl came from the walls. Suddenly, skeletons formed from the walls as they step towards us.

"Oh my god, oh my god," I breathed as I brought the globe from the crown down. The skeletons attacked.

"Behind you!" I screamed at Caspian. I slowly climb down from Isis and smashed the globe, spilling the liquid. The liquid ate away Isis's kneecap. That gave me an idea. I took what's left of the acid and splash it to the skeletons. Their bones turned to ashes.

I hid the dagger and necklace into my boot, grabbing Caspian's hand as we ran out. The cave had dead ends.

"There's no way out!" I cried. Few skeletons were coming closer to us. "Mr. and Mrs. Buttercup, dig our way out!"

The badgers were set to work as their little paws clawing out dirt.

"I can see the jungle!" Mr. Buttercup said.

"Ava, you go first," Drinian said. I nodded, getting on my knees and hands, crawling my way out. There were insects crawling in and out. My body landed on the soft patches of dead leaves. The badgers help me up, dusting dirt off. Caspian and Drinian appeared right after me.

* * *

"How will you give the witch the necklace?" Caspian ask. We were back on the ship, sailing since the ice was melting. There were chunks of ice floating around, hitting against the ship as we sail back home.

"I'll convince her it's a necklace that said to give you great beauty."

"How is she going to believe you?"

"She'll believe anything," I walk back down to where my cabin was, setting the dagger down on the nightstand and place the necklace in my boot. Two minotaur came in carrying a wooden tub filled with water.

"King Caspian's order," One of them said.

"Oh, thank you," I said to them as they walk out. I took all my clothes off, dipping a finger in the water, testing it. Hot and steamy, just the way I like it. A contented smile release out of my mouth as my body touched the water. I lean against the wooden tub, closing my eyes, letting the aches and sore muscles out.

"Enjoying yourself?" Caspian said. I jump a little before settling back down.

"Until now," I replied. He gave a chuckle and set the bowl of soap and sponge on the nightstand.

"Sorry to ruin your bath," he spoke as he took the sponge. I watch him dip the sponge in the water. He then took my hand, running the hot water over my arm and up to my forearm.

"Something matter?" I ask.

"Nothing," He replied. I narrowed my eyes, propping my forearms on the edge of the tub with my chin on my hands.

"Tell me," He gave a sigh of defeat before dropping the sponge in the bowl.

"Am…I…old?" One dark eyebrow raised above my forehead.

"No, you're not, Caspian,"

"I feel like it. And when we were running from the skeletons, I felt…exhausted."

"Your body is just tired from all the running and fighting. You just need good sleep and food. Such a random question coming from someone like you," I said, cupping my hand against his rugged beard. He planted a soft kiss on my palm before standing up.

"I expect us to arrive in Lone Island for supply tomorrow morning."


	19. Chapter 19

I knew I was back at the hideout the minute my eyes open.

"Welcome back," The White Witch said. She was sitting on her chair, petting a baby polar bear. _The necklace. _

"I…brought a gift." Her eyebrows raised, intrigued. "It's a necklace, said to give you great power." My fingers dug into my boots. I pulled the necklace by the chain, holding it up. I twirled the necklace in my hands, watching as the gem catch the light, twinkling.

"You were right," I spoke.

"I was?" She stop petting, resting her hand on the polar bear's head.

"King Caspian….is-a boring ruler. He's always talking about making peace but you…you know what to say and when to do it. I admire your strength."

"Really?" She ask, a sly smile spreading across her face.

"This necklace was meant for Caspian. But seeing as how he rules, you deserve it besides you are going to be Queen,"

"I might be wrong about you, Ava," She said, stepping down her chair. She turned around, lifting her hair up. I unhook the necklace, bringing it around front and snap the hook closed.

"How do I look?" She ask, turning around, flashing me the red necklace.

"Like a Queen,"

* * *

"Land ho!" I woke up feeling energize and ready to go. I was sprawled on top of my bed, bed sheet on the floor, and one boot on the bed. I sighed, sitting up, yawning and stretching my arms. I blink away the tears and look out the window.

Lone Island.

Jewel knocked on the door before coming in. Her attire consists of loose clothing with harem pants.

"What's with the getup?" I ask.

"Nothing. Oh, here," She toss me a bundle of clothes and I looked. A long sleeve shirt with an opening in the front and a half black corset and loose fitting pants. I gave her a questioning glance.

The sun was hot and glaring down on me when I got up on the deck. I squinted against the rays and look at Lone Island. It was a desert island. Lifeless. Not even a wind was felt. There were few people poking their heads out, observing us as we got on the rowboat.

"Is anyone alive here," I ask when I set foot on the dry cracked dirt.

"Yes, but we're here for supplies before Calormen comes," Caspian replied. Swords were drawn as we were getting nearer. Suddenly a group of men barged out of hiding, cornering us into a circle. I studied their attire as the leader step up. The Calormens were dark skinned, mostly bearded. They wore flowing robes, turban, and shoes with pointed mouth that turned upward. Their weapon was a scimitar.

"We've meet again. But you came on the wrong day," The leader spoke. "I suggest you get what you need and have a place to stay before the pirates come,"

* * *

I jump on the mattress that was laid out on the small bed. We were showed a small hotel. There was one window in the room, a hole on the roof, and few things scattered around. There was a beautifully woven rug on the floor in front of a fireplace.

"Well," I said to Caspian. "It could be worse,"

"Could be worse," he repeated, dropping his sword. Night came quickly, with insects buzzing and the sound of waves rolling onto the cliffs. Screams and shouts came from outside. The sound of a bell being chimed as Caspian and I sat up.

Pirates. Cannons were blasting chunks of stone walls, leaving imprints. I rush out of the room, weapon in hand. "Mrs. Buttercup, get on the ship, we're leaving,"

"Mr. Buttercup!" She cried, " I can't find him."

"Go, I'll find him." I race down the dusty stairs to see people running around, taking cover. The Dawn Treader was quickly being boarded. A stealth shadow move from the corner of my eyes and I followed after it.

"Mr. Buttercup?" I ask. My body tensed as I see a bigger shadow approaching. My pulse pounding in the hollow of my throat as I inch away and turning, taking rushed steps away from the sound of the approaching footsteps. I scream when a hand grab me by the wrist, dropping my sword and jerk me away from the view of the ship.

"Screams won't get you nowhere," A man's said. "You'll make a pretty one," I pinch my eyes, half closed, peering in the direction of the voice, trying to see the face. I began kicking, not finding my target. I began slapping the man with my free hand but attempts to fight back only drew a scornful laugh from the assailant.

"Ain't no use tryin to fight me back," he laughed.

"Who are you?" I squirmed, trying to loosen his grip. "Let me go, damn it!"

"Ah, such vile words from such beautiful lips," the man laughed. Then his tone changed. "Shut up fool. I plan to take my pleasures with ye, and all the cursin and fightin only enhances the anticipation of what I'm soon to get from you," he snarled. The sound of footsteps pounding resounding in the distance made the man of the dark clasp a hand quickly over my mouth. He drag me away with him further into the darkness and held me against the hard frame of his body as the footsteps send on past.

With his hand still clasp on my mouth, he force me to walk beside him. Perspiration laced my brow. My hair clung about my face in damp strands. My leg had never been so sore. My feet felt so tired. After what seemed like hours of walking, I was forced onto a solid plank of wood. My ears picked up the sound of water lapping and I then felt the solid flooring of what I fathered to be a ship.

I was jerked down into pit of darkness, fearing that I would be out to sea…away from Caspian.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Thanks so much to ILuvZero and Pocky yum, Pysche101, and kyra3015 for supporting me with every chapter on the way :D :D **

* * *

"We must get back on the ship, Caspian!" Drinian ordered.

"No, not until I find Ava." Caspian said. He looked around the crowd, hoping to find her.

No luck. He spotted her sword, lying on the ground. He went to pick it up, lightly touching it.

"Pirates," he said with disgust.

* * *

I became aware of a door squeaking open and then felt the shove of my body as the man forced me into a dark room. There were food lying around here. This room looked oddly familiar-ish. And before I could scream for help, he was tying a gag in my mouth and bending my back, to tie my hands to my ankles, leaving me completely helpless.

"I can't draw attention to my prolonged absence from the ship," the man growled in a whisper. "I'll come back for fun with ye later. The voyage will be long, I'll have ye all to meself for many days. I'll be back soon, pretty lady," the man said and then I became aware of the door closing and I was sitting in silence. Fighting mad, more angry than afraid, I began wrestling with the bonds of my ankles and wrists, having notice it wasn't tied tight.

I tensed when I heard feet scurrying about overheard and the drone of voices. The _slap slap _of the water against the sides of the ship prodded my fingers onward. But I stopped, breathless, when I heard the cranking sound of an anchor being raised.

Desperate, I again struggled, my gag getting wet from my perspiration, my wrists stinging from my tugging and pulling at the ropes. My thoughts went to Caspian. Tears burned my eyes wondering if I would ever even see him again.

If I escaped my bonds, could the captain of this ship have a thread of decency in his blood. Or would he look to me as a prize just as the man who had kidnapped me. More determined to be set free, to find someplace to hide during the voyage, I again struggled with my bonds.

My heart skipped a beat when one hand slipped free, and then the other. Breathing hard, hardly able to believe my luck, I scooted the ropes down and away from me and then jerked the gag from my mouth, feeling strength returning in my moment of victory.

But the door opening and hands groping for me in the dark made me aware that I had been too late. Not wanting him to realize I was loose or that the gag was removed my mouth, I lay there, breathlessly, yet one hand was moving to the sword strapped to his leg.

Securing my hand about the handle, I withdrew it, inching it back down from beneath the leg of my pants, hearing a low snarl of a growl from the man.

"Playin games, eh?" he laughed. "Scooted yourself away from me, did ye?" I huddled against the wall of the cabin, my fingers trembling on the handle of the sword, my breathing coming in quiet rasps, waiting the man's touch again. And when a hand touched my thigh and began working it's way upward, I envisioned where his full body might be positioned and raised the sword into the air and brought it down in a quick thrust.

First, I felt the sword make contact, and then I heard the gurgle of the man as he tried to cry out from pain. I then heard the body of his thud as he fell to the floor, no longer making sounds at all. My knees weak, my heart thundering, knowing that I had just killed a man. I crept to my feet and began inching my way around the cabin, thankfully finding the door.

And when I had my hands securely on it's latch, I slowly opened the door and stepped out into the darkness of the corridor. I looked upward, now able to see the twinkling of the stars and the full moon on the velvet backdrop of the sly sails fluttered above me, spread to the wind, and the ship creaked as it glided smoothly through the darkened waters.

_Wait a second…_I thought as I squinted my eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of the sail it was familiar but since it was dark, I couldn't see details on the sail. But then a familiar voice rang out from somewhere close by. My heart sang with happiness yet surely Caspian's voice. _Had I been brought to Caspian's ship? _

Footsteps drawing near and a face now being illuminated by the brightness of the moonlight made me faint with joy of discovery. I began laughing and crying at the same time, stepping out so in the moonlight for Caspian to see.

"Ava!" Caspian gasp, seeing me. I fell into his arms, sobbing.

"I was kidnapped and brought here by some man. He tied me and left me…me in a cabin. Caspian, I just know I killed a man and I left him in the cabin below."

"Ava," Caspian said, holding me close. "I was going mad when I couldn't find you. Now that I do, I won't let you out of my sight again," Tossing his head, he commanded that his men go below and search the body.

I was then lead into his personal cabin and eased down into a chair. Just as I was about to speak, I watched a man carry a lifeless body into Caspian's cabin. It was a pirate. He was dress in dirty clothes, the sword sticking out from his chest.

"He must have gotten on the wrong ship," I said.

"You're staying in my cabin from now on," Said Caspian as he lead me back inside.

* * *

I sat on the mattress, feeling worn and tired. My wrists were red from the turning and twisting of the bonds.

"Such a crazy night," I murmured.

"Could be worse," Caspian spoke. I took the corset off, followed by my boots thudding on the floor along with my shirt.

"What's that?" He ask, nodding his head to the beige cloth that was covering my chest.

"A bra. This one is a strapless bra. You know, to hold up-never mind. I feel naked without it."

"You're already half naked," He pointed out. I narrowed my eyes at him, settling into bed. I prop my head against my left hand, looking at Caspian, giving him a smile. He slowly made his way across the room, kneeling down on the bed, giving me a kiss on the lips.

It felt so good, I went along with it. The soft bed and pillow cushioned my head and back as I lay down bringing Caspian's weight on top of mine. My stomach flipped when I felt the roughness of his beard against my cheek and then my neck. He gave an annoyed growl, tugging at the bra.

"Why do you cover so much?"

"It gives the men imagination on to see what's underneath," I squirmed a little, biting my lip as his mouth slid down to my belly. He nipped a little, making my stomach twitch.

* * *

Morning came the next day as I woke up in Caspian's arms. I studied his profile before kissing his cheek, slowly getting out of bed. I dress in my usual clothes minus the corset and kept the dagger close to me as possible.

"Drinian! Just the man I'm looking for," I said. He was at the helm, steering the ship.

"Something on your mind?" he ask, turning the helms left.

"I think I found a way to defeat the White Witch with my 21st century knowledge," I spoke with a grin.


	21. Chapter 21

Lord Drinian had left me in the study room where I could draw out my idea. My pen rolled downwards as the ship turned and I caught it, placing it back.

"White Witch, meet 21st century technology." I said under my breath. I stood up, hitting my head against the wooden board that Caspian calls a 'ceiling'. A painful hiss came out of my breath as I rub, numbing the pain.

"That's my idea," I said to Drinian as I step out. I handed him the paper and he held it against the sunlight, studying it. It was a neatly detailed shotgun.

"What is it?"

"A shotgun. Bang bang." I mimicked the sound.

"Is it faster than a cannon?" He asked.

"Yep, and if you don't like it, I have other drawings. Of course, mostly are more….advanced. We'll discuss this with Caspian."

"Discuss what?" Caspian asked, coming in.

"Ava had just came up with a brilliant idea." Drinian said. He handed the drawing while explaining as Caspian flipped through each paper, a slow smile spread across his cheeks.

"Ava, you are a mad genius." I did a little bow to go along with it.

"I do try," I said with a small smile. Excusing myself, I went back to my room, spotting the trunk. I got on my knees and opened it. I had packed a lot of stuff here, and shifting through, I found that I also packed my red stilettos. Slowly, I picked it up and held it by the ankle straps.

"Expensive, cute, and dangerous to wear." I murmered. Maybe I should give this to the witch instead I mused. Shaking my head, I placed it back inside the trunk, tuck safely where it belongs. It was days before we finally reached back to Narnia. I was happy but above all, tired. My limbs felt heavy as I trudged up the stairs and to my room.

"I miss you!" I declared running to my bed and jumping on it. Closing my eyes in ecstasy, I miss the feeling of the soft bed. Opening it back up, I found myself in the White Witch's lair. Frowning, I sat up, and glared at her sitting on her throne. The necklace shined brightly on her neck and I did a secret smile in my head.

Getting up, I notice she looked a little more healthier. As if her aging process was reversed. I stood where I was as she got up from her throne and slowly approached me. She wore cream today. It matched her hair, making her skin tone glow.

"What's this I hear about you creating a new weapon to destroy me?" She asked. When I didn't answer, she used her wand to push my chin up so I can meet her eyes.

"Don't make me do the things I have to do to get an answer from you," She hissed. I jerked my chin away and took a step back from her.

"Go ahead. You can't stop the weapon. It's fast and indestructible." Her right hand came upon my head and I screamed as I felt a wave of power going through, sucking all my memory into hers.

"You will tell me." She said, tightening her grip. I let out a scream, falling on my knees as I felt my body drained and my head filled with nothing but horrible death. My hands tried to lift up to stop her but they felt heavy and weak.

"No, no!" I screamed as I felt her tapping into one of my memories.

"_Caspian is such a wonderful gentleman. I can see why you love him," _

My body started to shake violently as I grit my teeth, trying to block her but she prevailed, tapping further.

"_This still doesn't change how I feel about you Ava," he knelt down taking both of my hands placing small kisses on top. _

"_Shouldn't you be in your room?" he ask, raising a brow. _

"_I like here better." _

"_Smart answer." _

"Stop it, please," I cried, feeling tears rushing down my cheeks.

"_Having a good time?" Caspian ask. We decided to take a morning bath together. I was on one end of the bathtub and Caspian on the other end. Our legs intertwined beneath the bubbled water. The bathroom is amazing. It could fit probably ten people in here. The bathtub had candles that automatically lit when I step in. _

"_With you, of course." I replied. I lean against the tub, raising my foot, resting it beside Caspian's shoulder. He gave a kiss on my calf, causing me to giggle. _

"Where is it?" The White Witch demanded, letting go of my head. I collapse on the floor, my body quaking with quiet sobs.

"There's nothing more. You took it all." I tried my best to reply but her powers left me speechless. I felt blank. The only memory I had left was my home. Not even Caspian was in there.

"Liar!" She shouted and placed her hand on my head again, leaving me kicking my legs and screaming wildly.

"_That's my idea," I said to Drinian as I step out. I handed him the paper and he held it against the sunlight, studying it. It was a neatly detailed shotgun. _

"_What is it?" _

"_A shotgun. Bang bang." I mimicked the sound. _

Finally, she let go and I was motionless, staring at the ceiling in a daze-like manner. Grim, she walked back to the throne to sit on it.

"A shotgun? What on earth is that?" She said to herself. Spotting me, she raised an eyebrow. "You can leave now." With that, she pointed her wand at me and I saw darkness around me.


	22. Chapter 22

When I woke up, I found myself in the arms of Caspian. He was whispering words to me which I couldn't pick up. I looked again to see where I was, finding that I was back but in Caspian's room. I moved a little. Caspian sensed my movement and looked at me.

"Did she…?" He asked. I merely nodded. He gently cupped my face and planted a soft kiss. I was exhausted and drained of energy to do anything.

"I thought….when I heard you screaming, I ran up here." Said Caspian, as he made me lie down. He held my hand while stroking my hair with the other.

"And then I saw you screaming and thrashing around on the bed, I was for sure she was killing you." My hands wrapped around his and I did a little comforting squeeze.

"What did she do?" He asked. Mrs. Buttercup came in carrying a silver tray with a wine glass and a wine bottle.

"She tapped into my memories. Trying to see this new weapon we have."

"Did she succeed?" He asked. When I didn't reply, Mrs. Buttercup interjected.

"The poor girl's had enough today. Here, drink this, you'll feel better, dear." She said, pouring the glass and handing it to me. I thanked her and took a gulp, leaving a tiny amount at the bottom of the glass.

"Not all at once," she said.

"She took every one of my memories, Caspian. Even ours."

"No matter what, we can always create more." Nodding, I relaxed against the bed.

"How long was I out?"

"About three days," Mrs. Buttercup replied. Shocked, I sat straight up.

"Three days?"

"Calm down, Ava. You didn't miss much. Now lie down before you faint again." Listening to his words, I did what was told.

"But during the three days I had a little surprise for you." He got up and walked over to the dresser. Caspian pulled a black box out and walked back to me.

"What's this?" I asked curiously when the box was on my lap.

"Open it," he said. I opened it and smiled brightly. Inside laid a shiny shot gun, beautifully decorated and handcrafted, I lightly skimmed my fingers on the barrel and trigger.

"How…" I was lost for words.

"When I set sail with the Pevensies, I found a cave where there were all sorts of unused minerals that were melted and made for this gun. We followed you drawing and this is it. What do you think?"

"It's perfect. But does anyone know how to use it?" I asked, closing the box and handed it to Caspian.

"Yes, we're actually training them now."

"White Witch, prepare to meet your cannon with my shotgun." I said.

* * *

I let out a satisfied moan as my head tilted back even more.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Caspian ask, letting his fingers do the magic.

"Harder," He went harder.

"Your Highness!" Mrs. Buttercup said, barging in the room. "What…on earth is going on here?" Caspian stopped massaging my shoulders as we broke apart to hear what she had to say.

"Massaging. It's great." I said.

"Never mind that. King Caspian, the White Witch is demanding to have a word with you."

"An audience with me? Alright, I'll come." Caspian said, getting up.

"Wait! I want to come too."

"No, Ava. The doctor had advised you to stay bedridden for a week. I shan't risk anything that will happen to you. Please stay here with Mrs. Buttercup. She will accompany you until I return." Caspian kissed my forehead and left the room.

I sat back down, gloomed and looked out at the window that showed me the luscious green forest and the blue open sea.

"I'm always stuck in here," I said, sill looking out the window.

"He only wants you to be safe, Ava. He loves you, you know." Mrs. Buttercup said.

I sighed and sat down on the bed. "I know he loves me but not to the point where I can't go anywhere."

"Ava, haven't you notice that's gotten a bit protective? Because it's hurting him to see you suffer by the White Witch's hands and he couldn't do anything but watch as you die. So this is his way of keeping you safe out of harm's way."

I sat there for a moment, letting her words sink in and I shook my head. "Sometimes, Mrs. Buttercup, you're the badger version of my mother. You always know what to say."

"It just comes to me." She said, flattered. "I'm going to the kitchen. Do you want anything?" She ask, going for the door.

"Fruit and water. Thank you," When she closed the door, I opened the drawer in the nightstand. I pulled the red notebook out that Caspian had given to me and opened it. I flipped the first few pages I had doodled on and found a blank one. I leaned against the pillow, a pen ready in my hand and twirled it around. I smiled when I got an idea and set my pen to work.

* * *

Random Note: Sorry if this chapter is boring. It get's interesting in the next!


	23. Chapter 23

Caspian spotted the White Witch glaring down at one of his soldiers when he arrived. He felt guilty leaving Ava in the castle but it was for her own good. She had been through a lot. Who knows what might happen next?

"What do you want witch?" Caspian asked. The White Witch got up from her throne and stepped down. He notice the necklace around her neck and felt his chest burst with pride, knowing Ava had succeeded.

"I want your men to leave my camping grounds in the western mountains."

"And why so?" asked Caspian, crossing his arms.

"My soldiers can not work with your soldiers staring at them like a piece of meat." The White Witch hissed.

"I'm sorry, but my soldiers are to do whatever they want and if you don't like it, take it up to Aslan." With that remark, the White Witch stepped back, smirking.

"It seems the high and mighty king Caspian is afraid." She said, walking around him in a circle. Her hand lightly touched his shoulder. "Perhaps I can take care of that." She whispered in his ears.

"Have you forgotten your place, witch!" He snatched her hand off and stepped back.

"I know my place. It's on the throne. Soon you all shall bow down to me. Queen of Narnia once again!"

"That day will happen when I die!" Caspian shouted as she left.

* * *

Humming to myself, I didn't hear my door being opened or closed afterwards. I was laying on my stomach with both my feet tapping against each other.

"Ava," The White Witch said, startling me. I turned around but she wasn't there.

"Hello?" I asked.

"This….necklace…." She whispered. I gasp. I wondered if she knew what it was. Getting up, I felt my chest being punched and I was sent flying back on the bed. I grunted in pain and rub the pained area.

"You lied to me!" She hissed, appearing in front of me. "The Diamond of Isis! Did you think I wouldn't find out!" She backhanded me and I coward against the corner of my bed.

"I really didn't think you'd find out at all-" I choked when her hands came around my neck.

"I warned you, Ava," She said deadly. "Look at me!" I looked at her with hatred in my eyes.

"I warned you about your little lies and plays. Now….your lover will face consequences." Her hands tightened the grip and I clawed at her hands. She was weakening, I noticed. Her eyes, they were drained of their color, grey settled in. I used my strength to pushed her back and she crashed into the drawer. I used this opportunity to use the dagger I kept in my pocket at all times.

The dagger was brought down on her arm but she counterattack, slamming my wrist on the floor, forcing me to let go of the dagger. I let out a scream and clawed at her face. She screamed also and squeeze my wrists, cutting off the circulation. I let go, panting heavily. I was exhausted, using my energy on her.

She glared at me and vanished into thin air, leaving me alone in my room. I let out an anguished cry as my legs gave way underneath me and I let all the tears run freely. I almost had her. When I was done, I wiped the tears and took a hot bath to get rid of any blood.

* * *

When I woke up, I found Caspian putting on his armor. I knew this was it. Today was the day. To fight against the White Witch. I got up from the bed and I went over to him, giving him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my hair.

We didn't say anything as we stepped out of the room and down to the foyer. The castle was empty. The servants were in hiding. The soldiers were on the battle grounds. Since I couldn't go, I stood at the door, and bid Caspian goodbye. I watched as his figure got smaller and smaller until I couldn't see him anymore.

I then walked to the hidden door and opened it, locking it after me. The spiral stone steps laid out in front of me, and I took a candle from it's place and lit my way as I walked down, careful not to fall. The servants were here, preparing for first aid and resting area.

I spotted Mrs. Buttercup, walking over to her I set the candle down. I sat down on one of the bags that held flour and hugged my knees together. Mrs. Buttercup patted my head. It wasn't long before a horn sounds out in the distance, catching the nervous attention of every single person inside. My heart skipped at beat as I realize what's happening; they are coming.

"Alright, everyone, don't panic. If they managed to come to the castle, we all know what to do." Mrs. Buttercup reassure them. I couldn't just sit here, and hide in fear. I had to do something. Watching Mrs. Buttercup when she turned on her back, I quickly escaped. I shed my outer clothes so my armor can breathe as I ran to where Caspian was. In the mountains.

I spotted Mystique in the stable and I quickly took her out. "Mystique, are you ready?" I asked.

"Anything, miss." she replied. I got on the horse, feeling fear enveloped me. I shook that feeling off and kicked her in the side. She jumped back on her hind legs, causing me to hold onto her tightly as she galloped full speed to the mountains. The wind blew hard into my face, forcing some of my hair to escape from it's hold.

When I reached the mountains, I gasped at the sight. Many dead bodies laid on the ground as some stepped over it to continue fighting. I spotted Caspian fighting the White Witch. Immediately, I found myself slashing my sword, slicing them in the necks and heart. Clangs and cries, thuds and smashes.

My eyes dashed from left to right as Mystique bucks up and over, whinnying and kicking her front two hooves at the enemy as they approach. Caspian spotted me and I ducked, trying to avoid his eyes. I felt a dark shadow formed around me and I turned around.

A bird-like creature charged at me and dug it's beak into my flesh, just below my knee, and I let out a cry of pain as the stinging, sharp sensation spread through my leg. The bird creature jerked it's head back, cawing madly and I quickly slam the back of my right boot into Mystique's thigh-making her jump on her hind legs. I thrust my sword forward and stab into the chest of the bird.

I then felt something heavy collided with me and I was forced to fall off the horse, tumbling on the ground. Mystique, surprised, whinnied and galloped off. I got up, staggering, and spotted the White Witch walking towards me.

I grabbed my sword but all I found was air. My sword! It was gone! This gave the chance for the White Witch to stick her wand into the side of my stomach, tearing the flesh open. I bend over, cupping the wound with my right hand.

The White Witch smiled deviously, "Painful, isn't it?" The White Witch suddenly made her wand disappeared and swung her fist at me, smacking it into my cheek. I gasp, and stumbled backwards, reacting to her force and the pain that spread through my skull. Not long before, she planted another hard punch across my opposite cheek. I let out a wheeze and tripped over, falling back into the ground.

"You weak, pathetic, little human. I was right in choosing you to get blood." The White Witch spat.

I swallowed with difficulty, turning my head away from her. My throat didn't accept this action. Instead it grew very ticklish and I felt some sort of liquid rising up it. As a reaction I closed my eyes tightly and gave a strong cough. Blood sputters out of my mouth and coats an area of grass in red gooey mess. I opened my eyes and felt a cool substance on my lips.

It was blood.

"Ava!" Caspian shouted. But he sounded distant. My hand came upon the dagger in my side. Using the chance, I got up and cut her arm, getting a bit of blood. She screamed and kicked my stomach, where the wound was. I doubled over, groaning in pain.

"No!" Caspian shouted.

"You little bitch!" She hissed, looking at her arm then at me. Using my strength, I got up and made a dash towards her, holding the dagger. I didn't know what happened after. It was all slow motion. The White Witch had a look of shock registered on her face as she looked down to see the dagger in her heart. She took a step back, trying to speak.

I smiled in triumph when I knew what was happening. She was dying. She did the unthinkable and pulled the knife out, screaming in pain. My eyes widen as she regained her composure and threw the knife, carelessly away.

"Did you really think the dagger would kill me?" She asked, smirking.

"How….it couldn't be…" I was lost for words. I thought the dagger would killed her. I spotted her neck. It was bare. The necklace was gone also.

"How did you get it off?" I asked.

"It wasn't easy, but dwarves had strong teeth." Adding to that, she clacked her teeth together to create a snapping noise.

"If you won't die, then we'll die together." I said, pulling a sword from a dead creature. I touched my wound in the side of my stomach, taking my blood and spread it on the sword and made a run towards her. I hugged her and plunged the sword into her back and through me.

She gasped, as I watched her color fade into gray, her hair getting thinner until it broke apart. I watched as her body disintegrated into nothing but pieces until it vanished. I collapsed on the ground, pulling the sword out, with a painful face. I dropped the sword away from me and clutched my stomach.

My throat tickled tremendously, almost painfully, and I was set into a coughing fit. I pulled the back of my hand to my mouth, trying not to let any blood come out. Caspian snapped his eyes down at me, his face filling with realization and fear. He killed off the troll and ran towards me.

Caspian cradled me into his arms and I felt a sharp twist of pain from my side and grit my teeth.

"That was the most stupidest thing you did back there." He spoke. I looked up into his eyes, as he does down into mine, and he shook his head slowly.

"Why did you do it?" He asked, wiping back a dirty strand of my hair away from my face.

"The same reason you would have done if you were in my position." I managed to speak but was left into a coughing fit. I let out a grunt of pain when I felt my body twist and jerk.

"And what would that reason be?" he asked, softly. I didn't spoke. I sputtered out blood when I felt my body giving up. Caspian suddenly grabbed my face, cupping it.

"Ava? Not yet! Ava!" I let out my last breath, and closed my eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

When I opened my eyes, I was at the beach. I sat up straight, bewildered, and looked around. The forest was behind me, the beach in front of me. There was no one but me. My hands instantly touched the side of my stomach, and felt no pain. The wound was gone. So were my armor. I was dressed in a simple maroon dress that had an empire waist.

"Am I…dead?" I asked out loud.

"No, Ava, you are not dead." Aslan said, behind me. I gasp and relaxed when it was him.

"Then what am I?" I asked when he appeared by my side.

"You are asleep." He replied.

"Asleep." I said.

"You have fought a lot. Your body is asleep, repairing itself. I am proud of you, Ava. For what you've done, sacrificing yourself to kill the White Witch." Aslan said, with a smile. I sat down in the sand as Aslan sat too. My hand found his mane and I stroke it, feeling the softness of it.

"Then…how long am I asleep?" I asked, looking out at the beach. The waves rolled and crashed the shore, some of the water even touched my toes before it retreated back into the water.

"Until you are ready to wake up. But I must warn you, when you wake up, you will feel a searing pain through your body from your wound. But you must bare it, and it will cease." Replied Aslan.

I went silent, thinking it through. "And what of the White Witch?" I asked. He chuckled lightly.

"Do not be concern, Ava. She is dead." Satisfied, I look at the beach, listening as the waves crashed and rolled.

"I've never been to a beach." I said.

"The water's cool. You could try it out." Aslan suggested. When I looked at him, he only nodded his head towards the water. I stood up and went in the water, ankle deep, feeling the water enveloped around and pulled back.

"Is it…safe?" I asked. He nodded again. I walked deeper until I was above the knee. It was cool. I almost forgot how the water and sand felt below my feet. It's been years since I haven't touched water. My feet came upon something sharp and I bent down, using my hands to grab whatever it was. Bringing it up to the surface, it was a bright red seashell.

"Aslan," I called, turning around. "What am I doing here? Other than resting my body?" I came back to Aslan when he started to walk. I followed, turning the seashell over and over in my hand.

"Did you remember what you said where you would go if you died? Back in your world?" He asked and we were near the big rocks.

"I said that if I died, I wanted to go to a place that is similar to heaven. Not too bright, not too white, almost like a beach-" I stopped when realization hit me. I turned around all 360 degrees. This was my heaven! The beach. The forest to run around. Even the rocks were here.

"But how-" I was lost for words. I massaged the bridge of my nose. This was overwhelming. "I think I wanna wake up now." I said looking at Aslan.

"Are you sure? You could have anything you wanted here. You even said you can conjure up anything out of thin air." I held out my hand and imagined food. A plate of spaghetti appeared on my hands. I closed my eyes and concentrated harder. Opening it back up, it was birds. I threw them up in the air and watched them fly away.

"This is my heaven," I spoke. "But I want to share it with someone. It seems…lonely."

"But this is your heaven. You can make it to whatever you want it to be." Said Aslan.

"I know," I said giving him a knowing smile. "I just want to wake up. I don't think it's my time yet, Aslan."

"Alright, child. It will be done." I closed my eyes, ready for what's coming for me. I felt a jolt of pain from my side stomach first and then the front. I clutched both, gasping in pain and reopened my eyes. Aslan was gone. I let out a scream as I felt my body being held down and unable to move.

"Ava, please we're helping you!" I heard muffled voices. I then felt a searing pain throughout my body and I let out another scream, thrashing around.

"Ava, I'm here." Caspian said, cradling my face.

"Please make it stop." I whimpered.

"I know," He whispered. "Be strong." I listened and fought against the pain until it subsided. When it was gone I let my body relaxed and breathe again.

"Are you okay?" I spoke to Caspian when everyone left the aid room.

He nodded, "Only a little. But you, you put quite a scare on a lot of us."

"What happened after?" I asked.

"You lost a lot of blood, Ava. From both wounds but they are both bonded and treated with herbs so the blood had stopped flowing." He paused for a while. "You scared me, Ava. I thought I lost you this time." I managed to wrap my arms around his neck.

"I met Aslan."

"You did?" He asked.

"In my heaven."

"In your what?" He asked, confused.

"I went to my heaven when my body was resting. It had a beach, forest, rocks and anything you can imagine it'll appear. I wasn't ready for it just yet."

"You sure aren't." He held me close, resting his chin on my head.

"Did we win?"

"Yes," He replied. "They surrendered."

"What happen to the guns?" I asked.

"We ran out of bullets so we used it to hit." I let out a chuckle but my stomach disagreed and I stopped, clutching it.

"I'll let you rest." Caspian said. I leaned back into the pillow, looking at the ceiling. My hands felt something hard poking through my pocket and I fumbled in there. I pulled out the dagger and Diamond of Isis.

Beautiful to look at but dangerous if gotten into the wrong hands. I placed the necklace on the floor and used the dagger, plunging it into the diamond as it broke into three pieces. I picked up the pieces and carefully walk outside, seeing the kitchen, I tossed it into the roaring oven.


	25. Epilogue

"Are you here?" I asked through the cell phone. I looked into the throne room, and spotted Caspian and many other guests waiting. Today was my wedding day and my maid of honor was late.

"Well it's very difficult to find this Narnia you speak of when you don't know which closet to go through." Emily retorted.

"Well hurry, it's about to start." I ended the call and placed it back in the room. There I spotted myself and I exhaled, placing a hand over my bulging belly. Dressed in white with an empire waist so the baby can breathe, and one strap for the right shoulder, I looked nervous.

"Two more months." I said rubbing my belly. I felt the baby response by thumping my hand and I grinned.

"And she is here!" Emily announced herself. She was dressed in a dark purple floor length gown with a ruched waist. Her hair was pinned up in a French twist which I thought was elegant.

"How did you know where Narnia was?" I asked.

"Yes, but you didn't tell how to get there. You hit your head, I found the closet. Win for me." She responded.

"Well, fix my zipper. It's itchy for some reason." I turned around, swiping my hair to the side to let her see better.

"It's the tag sweetie. There we go." I pushed back the hair and looked in the mirror.

"Here I go." I said shakily. When I stepped out and waited at the doors, I didn't walk until I hear Trufflehunter announce my presence.

"And presenting Ava Rayne." The doors opened and I walked down the aisle to Caspian. I smiled and gave a nod to the guests. Lilliandil was there also, with her father. Mrs. Buttercup was with her husband and blowing her nose.

I looked at Caspian and spread a smile to him. When I reached Caspian, I placed my right hand into his as he took a ring and slipped it on my ring finger. I did the same to him and he gave me a kiss on the cheek, causing the flower girl to giggle.

"King and Queen of Narnia," Trufflehunter announced. Everyone stood up, applauding and cheering for us.

* * *

I instantly cooed when Arabella laughed at me. I couldn't stand watching her be alone in the crib so I brought her over to my bed and watched as her big brown eyes wander around the room.

"You may look like your daddy, but you get your personality from me." I said, rubbing my nose against hers. She grabbed my cheeks and I pretended to eat it off. Only two months old and already a little curious hyper thing. Her eyes recognized me and gave a toothless smile.

Thank Aslan, she had brown hair when she was born because it would accentuate her cuteness. Arabella made an attempt to pull the socks off but I gently shook my head and use my fingers for her to grasp it instead.

"You'll catch a cold." I said.

"Alright, now the little baby must be hungry." Mrs. Buttercup said coming in, carrying bottle. I watched as Arabella squealed, seeing Mrs. Buttercup and kicked her legs.

"Happy to see me?" Mrs. Buttercup said, chuckling as she hand me a bottle. I picked up Arabella in one arm and fed her milk.

"I can't believe how big she's grown." I said, shaking my head.

"She may be born one month early, but she's showing signs of development." Arabella had been born premature one month early. No one knew why so I asked Aslan if he could make Caspian and I visit my home to let the doctors check it out. The doctor explained that due to my excessive worrying that the baby will be born bornstill this cause me to go into stress and causing Arabella to be born premature.

The doctor continued on to explain that in the near future, Arabella will develop some problems later but since she is still a baby, we weren't so sure yet. Caspian decided now was the time to give Arabella a gift from Lilliandil as a congratulation of the birth of Arabella.

It was two bracelets, small chopped wood, the size of a pepper and inside the wood were small starts that one put on, Arabella wouldn't go sick. She has been doing find and showed signs of interest of her surroundings and the people she sees.

"I'll fetch you something to eat." Mrs. Buttercup said leaving the room. Arabella eyes started to get droopy, and I set her down in the crib, placing a blanket over her. Bending down, I kissed her chubby cheeks and turned the mobile many times to let it play lullabies for her to sleep.

When Caspian arrived in New York, he was overwhelmed by the mass city. Dressed in normal clothes, he could blend in with the crowd. But I showed him around, pointing out interests. I even took him to eat ice cream which he loved so much, he bought a lifetime supply which I thought was hilarious.

But I brought him to New York to get an ultrasound to what the baby's gender was. I'll never forget the look on Caspian's face when he saw Arabella on the monitor. It was the look of awe and pure love. After we were done, he immediately talked to Arabella telling her to make him proud and happy.

The door knocked softly, and Caspian's head poked through.

"Is she asleep?" He whispered.

"Just now." I whispered back. After I moved into Caspian's room, my room was turned over for Mr. and Mrs. Buttercup so they could be closer to us. Lilliandil would come and visit often, wanting to see Arabella and then leave, leaving small presents for her to play. Caspian closed the door softly and crept over to the crib.

He had a smile on as he stroke her hair with the back of his hand. Arabella stirred and turned her head the other way. Caspian then took the small mittens and placed it on her hands to not let her scratch herself.

"Caspain," I said when he laid down beside me.

"Mmmm?" Was his answer.

"Did you remember what I said when we were on the battlegrounds fighting the Witch?"

"You said the same reason if I was in your place. And you died. What is the reason then?" Caspian asked, looking at me.

"You would die if wanting to save me." He leaned over and planted a kiss.

"But you're here now aren't you?"

"Yes, I couldn't ask for more." I was home.

* * *

Yea I decided to update the final chapter in foreign affairs. WOOOOOT ITS FINISHED I'm so happy =')


End file.
